Touch and Go
by kruemi
Summary: Can you build your future when you don't stop your past from haunting you? - Sequel to Second Chances
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Michaela Quinn sat in the small office behind the examination room of her practice in Colorado Springs. In only twenty minutes she would close for the day, and she didn't expect any more patients. Thus she had some time for herself, and with her left elbow propped on top of her desk, chin resting in her palm, she looked out of the window. The heavy clouds that gave the day a grey hue weren't a pleasant sight, but she wasn't interested in the view anyway. She was, once again, trying to come to terms with her confused emotions.

It was only a few months since she had lost her father who'd been her best friend and mentor, and right afterwards she was fired from her position as a cardiologist at one of Boston's leading hospitals. It wasn't typical for her to jump at the first opportunity that was offered, but when the Cheyenne medicine man Cloud Dancing had asked her to work with Dr. Bernard and him in a small clinic in Colorado Springs, she had agreed without thinking twice.

Settling in this new town and becoming the partner in a joint practice had been a huge step for her since she really only knew the routine in a hospital. She was responsible for everything herself now, starting with buying the medicines and medical devices she needed as well as taking care of them and making sure that her two assistants had all the necessary forms that had to be filled out for the different health insurance companies.

Despite all of this, Michaela didn't regret leaving Boston for one second, not even after she had been attacked in her new rooms when two men broke in, searching for drugs. She had a comfortable number of regular patients by now and felt safe regarding running her own practice, especially since her pro bono work was financially supported by Daniel Simon, Sully's friend.

_Sully_… Just thinking his name made her squirm on her seat. It was because of him that she felt like a pilot who'd just touched the ground after a long time in a holding pattern – and then had instantly taken off again. They'd had a bumpy start after Cloud Dancing had asked her to accompany Sully when he went to check the progress of the saplings they'd planted in order to reforest the woods on the slopes of Pikes Peak. Unimaginably large areas had been burned in the Hayman fire nine years ago, and it had been hard to encounter dead trees as far as the eye could see.

But even back then, when they barely talked, they both couldn't deny the attraction they felt for each other. Neither of them acted on it though. Michaela assumed it was her diagnosing and treating Sully's little daughter Hannah that had eventually made him drop his reservation towards her. It had only been a few weeks since he had revealed his feelings for her at the top of Pikes Peak, and it had taken only the drive down to the foot of the mountain for her to tell him she felt the same about him.

Ever since then, her emotions seemed to ride on a pendulum. They went from being thrilled and feeling safe to being terrified of what he might expect of her. On the other hand, _he_ appeared to be going on living just as he had before: she was still somewhat irritated that he had informed her only this morning he would leave with Cloud Dancing and some students at noon to spend the next three days at Cheesman Lake. If they had a relationship, shouldn't he have told her sooner? Maybe he didn't think it was a big deal…

"Dr. Mike?" Charlotte Cooper, Old Colorado Springs' midwife and Michaela's assistant during afternoon hours, opened the door after a light knock.

Startled out of her train of thought the young doctor looked at the woman she considered her friend. "Yes?" she responded, instantly alert and eager to take care of another patient.

"Sorry to disturb you," Charlotte apologized, "but Daisy just called. Her contractions have started and she is a bit anxious, so…" She shrugged, her gaze asking for understanding.

Getting up from her chair Michaela assured her, "That's alright. We're done for today anyway. I wish the two of you good luck." Her wide smile was sincere and infectious.

"Luck I will need," the midwife chuckled. They both knew Daisy had quite a temper, but what was worse was that she liked to play the misunderstood diva. No one could tell how she'd react to the pain she would have to endure.

"If I can help…" Michaela carefully suggested, knowing very well Charlotte wouldn't need her. However, assisting in the delivery of a baby was much more appealing than spending the rest of the afternoon unoccupied.

Seeing the almost pleading look on her younger friend's face Charlotte chuckled again.

"Actually, there _is_ something you can do for me," she said. Turning her head she called over her shoulder, "Boys, come on in here!"

It was as if the children had hidden right behind the door to the waiting area because it was instantly thrown open. Without delay the two eight-year-olds crossed the examination room and small hallway and skidded to a halt next to Brian's mother. Yet they weren't looking at her but grinned excitedly at the doctor. "Thanks for takin' us, Dr. Mike," Anthony enthused, his eyes shining.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Michaela replied uncertainly, returning the smile before she looked at Charlotte, hoping for an explanation.

The midwife sighed. "The two of them have pestered me for weeks that they wanted to go ridin' and we finally got an appointment. Their first lesson starts in an hour and if it weren't so difficult to get in… I wouldn't ask you 'cause I know -"

"Someone here? Dr. Mike?" The loudly asked questions from the entrance interrupted Charlotte.

"I'm coming!" Michaela shouted and added more quietly for the others, "We better go to the front rooms or my office will become very crowded."

She knew it wasn't a patient who had just joined them; she would recognize Miss Olive's voice anywhere. She hadn't detected any urgency in it either, and that meant there was no emergency with Maude, Olive's sister-in-law. That was why Michaela took the time and locked her office. Already worrying about how to get the two children to the riding stables, she was startled when she was suddenly hugged from behind. She hadn't heard any steps, yet the small arms thrown around her legs told her it was Hannah who'd sneaked up on her. And there it was: the giggle that betrayed the little girl.

"Well, hello sweetheart," Michaela exclaimed as she pivoted and lifted her into her arms.

"I stay with you," announced the child, beaming.

"You do?" wondered Michaela, looking at Olive as they'd joined the others.

Fearing this might be the end of their lesson at the stables Brian quickly chimed in and assured her, "Hannah loves horses."

"Horsees!" the little girl squealed and clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Can I ride?"

Olive frowned worriedly. She knew that Sully wouldn't approve, but he wasn't here, now was he? Deciding to leave the decision to the young doctor she straightened but didn't say anything.

Charlotte didn't have any objections either. "They accept two-year-olds there. They have ponies for the little ones," she told Michaela, relieved that this problem was settled. Her cell phone rang and looking at the screen she sighed.

"Daisy," she said, looking at her friend apologetically. "I better dash now."

"Wait!" Michaela reached for Charlotte's arm. "Where are the stables? And what's even more important: how do I get there? I can't go by car with three children."

Recognizing the slight panic in the doctor's voice Olive took over. "The Academic's?" she asked the midwife. Gaining a nod in response she assured Charlotte, "I'll take care of that. You go off."

As it turned out, the stables were only a few hundred yards down the street within walking distance, and soon Michaela was on her way with three children tagging along. She didn't mind taking care of them in the least; it wasn't the first time the four of them had an adventure together. None of the kids would create any problems, not only because they were well educated but also because the boys knew there wouldn't be a second lesson if they weren't on their best behavior. And Hannah? Most of the time Michaela would carry the little girl, and when she didn't, she wouldn't let her out of her sight. This had worked many times before and so it would today. They would have a great time together.

That's what Michaela thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took them longer to get to the stables than Michaela had expected. The main reason was that Hannah insisted on walking most of the time, and none of the others had the heart to deny her this wish. They all knew how much it meant to her. For too long in her young life she hadn't been able to move around like other children, but after weeks of exercising and swimming she was, despite the still not fully closed hole in her heart, in good shape. So only when it became clear they might be late for the boys' lesson did Michaela carry the little girl.

It was almost five in the afternoon when they finally reached the dirt road that led to the entrance of the stables, and Michaela allowed Brian and Anthony to run ahead to look for their group. The boys knew their way around since they had watched the children's training more than once. "We'll come to watch you after Hannah had her ride," Michaela shouted after them, gaining no response though.

Frowning, she watched the boys dashing away and shifted Hannah in her arms. She wasn't sure if the children had heard her, but still shook her head indulgently. "They are in quite a hurry, aren't they?" she mused looking at Hannah. In Boston it was usually girls that were crazy for riding, but knowing Brian's adoration for Cloud Dancing she had an idea why he and his friend wanted to learn how to master a horse.

Hannah nodded seriously. "They need learn. Men gotta ride like wind," she explained and wriggled her way down to the ground.

Recognizing the medicine man's wisdom in the words, Michaela chuckled. "They certainly do," she acknowledged but then bent down to be at eye level with the girl. "But so do the women," she said. "We can do as well as they can, never forget that. Sometimes even better," she added and winked at her.

"Men're fools," Hannah said, putting her hands on her hips. She turned her head from side to side, trying to cluck with her tongue. Michaela couldn't help but laugh out loud; once again it showed that the child watched the people around her carefully and mirrored their gestures and words. This time she was copying Olive.

It was only some twenty minutes later when Hannah's face was flushed with excitement. The joy on her face was so contagious that the girl who led her pony in circles in the fenced in area agreed to add a few more rounds.

"At what age do you start lessons for small children?" Michaela asked the young employee. Riding would be an excellent way to support Hannah's development.

"I'm not sure," was the reply, but before the girl could elaborate, the frightened neighing of a horse disrupted the busy but peaceful atmosphere. For a second, a hush fell over the place, and then a woman screeching the name of her daughter ended the moment. Shouts and commands mingled with children's crying spoke a clear language: something bad had happened.

Instantly alarmed, Michaela asked the employee to look after Hannah because she needed to see if she could help. "I'm a doctor," she explained, already on her way. The girl nodded her agreement, lifting Hannah from the pony's back.

When Michaela reached the next corral, the crowd that had gathered in a small circle showed her where to go. As she heard a man's urgent shouting in a cell phone, obviously calling 911, she pushed her way through those that were gawking and offering all kind of advice. She didn't bother to apologize or respond to their rude comments but simply went on. Finally seeing a small figure lying on the ground she frowned with concern. It wasn't the weird angle in which one of the legs was bent that worried her. Broken bones healed. The stillness of the child's lower body told her that something more serious was wrong. As she went down on her knees next to the child someone wanted to stop her, but her "I'm a doctor" made everyone step back slightly and the crowd grew silent as they watched her examine the little girl.

Since she didn't have her medical bag with her, Michaela couldn't do anything but distract the girl whose face was white as a sheet by now. "What's your name, sweetheart?" she asked, gently brushing the hair from the small brow. With eyes full of fear the child looked up at her, "Jenny."

"Now, Jenny", Michaela smiled encouragingly, "I'm Dr. Mike. Do you remember what happened?"

"No," the child replied and tears threatened to spill.

"Shh," Michaela soothed and straightened her back, pulling off her jacket. "It's alright," she assured as she spread the coat over Jenny to keep her warm. In the background she heard people start talking again and children being asked what they had seen. She didn't pay attention to the interrogation though; her attention was focused on the little patient under her care. She only wished she could do more. Fortunately, the Penrose-St. Francis Hospital with its emergency and trauma center was quite close to the Academic Riding Stables, and so their ambulance arrived quickly. Normally, Michaela would have wanted to learn the reason for the accident, yet the moment the vehicle's doors closed her thoughts turned to the two boys and Hannah. Where were they?

Hannah sat on the bench next to the water troughs for the horses, her forefinger pressing down her lower lip. She was thinking hard about what to do. On the one hand the pony woman had told her to wait right here until she was back, but on the other hand she needed to go potty very urgently. At last the wish not to wet her panties won and she looked around. She knew from Dr. Mike what the sign for a bathroom looked like, but she couldn't spot one. Before desperation took over she remembered that her dad had told her there was no shame in doing your business behind a tree when you were out of town, and in her understanding she was because she couldn't see any shops or buildings where people lived. There were a lot of trees right across the way behind the fence though, and even better, there was a gate at the end of the row of troughs – and it stood wide open. Having made her decision the little girl slid down from her seat and scampered toward the wooded area.

"Hey, Dr. Mike," Brian called, waving enthusiastically to get her attention. "Ya seen us?" he added out of breath when he and Anthony reached her. They obviously were oblivious to the accident.

"The trainer said we're naturals," his friend chimed in, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's wonderful," Michaela responded somewhat absentmindedly, ruffling his hair. The boys noticed only now that she was craning her neck, searching the area.

"Where's Hannah?" Brian suddenly realized that their little friend was nowhere to be seen.

_Good question_, Michaela thought but she didn't want to upset the children, or herself for that matter, and said out loud, "I left her with one of the staff, but they apparently both left the pony corral."

"We can help ya find her," Anthony immediately offered.

"Yeah," Brian affirmed eagerly, "What's he look like?"

Still searching the place with her eyes, the young doctor replied, "It's a she, and she's wearing a red t-shirt and jeans and has short blond hair."

They quickly agreed that Michaela would ask for the employee in the building with the offices while the boys would go to the pony stables. It was after arranging that they meet again at the gate next to the entrance when Michaela spotted the young woman appearing around the corner of one of the stables. Relief flooded her, yet it was instantly replaced by alarm when she realized Hannah wasn't with her.

With the boys right on her heels she hurried towards the young woman. "Where is she?" she demanded the moment she was within earshot.

"She... I don't know," the blonde stuttered. Taking in a deep breath she tried to steady herself. Children ran to the horses all the time, but she had the feeling this wasn't the case here. "She promised to wait on the bench next to the troughs," she spoke coherently now. "I just went to pick her up again but she wasn't there anymore." Helplessly she shrugged. "I will tell my superior to organize a search party. She can't be far; it's only five minutes since I left her."

Looking towards the troughs across the corral Michaela instantly noticed the open gate. "Oh no," she breathed and started to run there.

"Miss! Wait!" the young woman called after her and the boys. "There's a protocol…" Acknowledging that those three wouldn't listen she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number of her boss.

"Hannah? Hannah!" Michaela and the boys called for the little girl, running along the dirt road together.

Suddenly she stopped. "We should look for her in both directions. You search this way," she pointed north, "and I will go there." She gestured towards the main road from where the traffic noise could be heard. As they parted she resumed her shouting, and with each unanswered call she grew more terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hannah rose from her squatting position, pulling her panties up in the process. She felt much better now and was ready to go back to the horses. But then she saw a leaf on her shoe and bent down to brush it away. When she did so, one of the yellow leaves next to her foot moved. Freezing, she waited and was soon rewarded for her patience. A brownish beetle appeared. It had a strange pattern of a lighter color on its back, and the little girl watched fascinated as it made its way toward the next tree. Eventually she had to crane her neck so she didn't let it out of her sight, and once that wasn't enough anymore she carefully tiptoed after it. Only when the beetle disappeared beneath a layer of pine needles did she remember she needed to go back to the stables. Looking around she saw that the trunks right ahead of her stood farther apart from each other, which meant there was the road. Scurrying in its direction she smiled in anticipation. Dr. Mike had promised they would go to the Café when they returned home, which meant she might get pancakes for dinner tonight.

As Hannah reached the last trees she stopped in puzzlement. There was a road, but across from her stood small houses along a sidewalk. She couldn't see the fence with the troughs behind it, and she didn't hear hoof beats but a lot of cars instead. "Dr. Mike?" she called tentatively. "Dr. Mike?"

But there was no answer, and puzzlement turned into pure terror. In the blink of an eye, Hannah found out what it meant to be lost: she didn't know where she was or where to go, and no one was here to help her. As she started to cry, tears blinded her, and she didn't see the man that approached her.

Michaela had reached the main street and was frantically looking left and right. She didn't notice the strange looks she attracted; she was solely concentrated on finding Hannah. There was heavy traffic but no indication of an accident or any other unusual activity. Strangely enough, that didn't soothe her. On the contrary, the fear squeezing her heart intensified its pressure, and it became too difficult to get enough air into her lungs for the next shout. Pivoting, she rubbed her face with both hands, trying to clear her head. She knew she needed to get a grip on herself; falling apart could come later. After all, she was trained to keep calm in difficult situations. There was no use in panicking for it never helped with anything. Taking in a shuddering breath, she determinedly regained her composure.

In the distance she saw Brian and Anthony still running in the direction of the Garden of the Gods, and with her thinking becoming clear again she realized she should call them back before they got lost, too. If the young employee at the Academic Riding Stables had actually left Hannah alone for only a few minutes, the little girl couldn't have gone far. For some reason Michaela was sure though that Hannah had left the stables through the open gate. Now was not the time to question her gut feeling; she would go on with her search. Eying the rows of trees next to the dirt road, she wondered if Sully's daughter, who was always drawn to the woods because her father loved them, might be in there somewhere.

When Brian turned around, she waved for him to come back and then carefully stepped between the trunks.

"Hannah?" she resumed her shouting. "Hannah!"

Pausing, she listened carefully. She thought she might have heard an answer, but that could easily have been wishful thinking.

"Hannah?" she tried again, "Hannah, are you here?"

This time she not only heard the small voice of a child but rustling leaves, too.

"Hannah?" Her calling was a mix of anxiety and hope – and then she saw her.

She barely registered that the little girl was being followed by a young man as she crouched down, opening her arms. Hannah threw herself into them, still weeping inconsolably.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Michaela soothed as she straightened her back, hugging the child to her. She wasn't aware that she was crying, too when she brushed back the damp hair from the small brow. To her utter relief she didn't see any injuries, yet she still asked, "Are you hurt?"

Hannah shook her head, burying her face in Dr. Mike's chest. Violent sobs still wracked the small body when she tightened her grip around her bigger friend's neck.

"Shhh," Michaela comforted the little girl. Attempting to help her settle down she rubbed her back in calming circles. For a moment, Michaela closed her eyes. Inhaling deeply she turned her face up as if looking at the sky and gave silent thanks that Hannah was safely in her arms. As she let out her breath again she was somewhat more composed and opened her eyes. Only then did she register the young man a few paces away. He stood very still, observing them. Growing wary, she gazed at him and took one step back. The man shrugged as if admitting defeat and turned around. As she watched his retreating figure Michaela couldn't help but wonder if he had been a bigger risk than the traffic on the street.

While Hannah had admired Michaela before this incident, she now worshipped her. The doctor was not only her big friend but her hero as well because she had found her. The little girl was impatient for her dad to come home so she could tell him about her adventure.

After the three days at Cheesman Lake, Sully felt more rested than he had for quite a while. The closeness he felt to his Indian brother always had this effect on him. Cloud Dancing understood him in a way no one else did. There was no need for long explanations; being silent together was often enough to give him the answers he was looking for. But now it was time to get back home. He couldn't wait to see Hannah, hold Michaela again. As good as it was to be in the easy companionship of only males - some of the students couldn't be called _men_ yet - it was always better to be together with the people you love.

He was disappointed when he found the house on his property at the outer edge of town empty, for he had hoped there wouldn't be witnesses to his reunion with Michaela - apart from Wolf of course, who had obviously already sensed that no one was there and sat next to the SUV, waiting for the door to be opened so he could jump in.

Some minutes later Sully was in town, and he had barely parked his vehicle in Loren's yard when Hannah burst out of the back door. Not taking the time to pull the key from the ignition or close the driver's door he jumped to the ground. And then his little girl was in his arms, peppering his face with wet kisses and crying, "Daddy, Daddy!" in between.

Chuckling, Sully lifted her above his head with outstretched arms. "I take it ya missed me," he said as he spun her around, eliciting delighted squeals from the little girl.

It was then that he spotted Michaela out of the corner of his eye. She was watching them, standing next to the door of the house, her hands clasped in front of her. Sully tucked his now giggling daughter under his arm like a package and sauntered over to the woman who had awakened his heart when he thought he would never be able to love again.

"Hey," he said quietly as he stood before her and caressed her face with his eyes.

"Hello, Sully," she breathed in response, blushing slightly as she met his gaze. Suddenly in a hurry he put Hannah down and whispered in her ear, "Tell Granny your dad's starvin'."

Eagerly the child ran inside, almost stumbling over her own feet. "Easy, sweet girl," he called after her and then stepped closer to Michaela.

She raised an eyebrow at him over the manner he had bought them a minute alone. He grinned at her and shrugged apologetically, but wasn't willing to waste time. With one hand on the small of her back he pulled her closer, with the other brushing a stray wisp from her brow. Michaela sighed in anticipation, and that was all invitation he needed. The kiss was tender at first, just a soft touching of lips, but urgency took over almost instantly. Forgetting their surroundings they clung to each other, drinking the other in as if it there were no tomorrow.

Neither of them noticed Hannah's return, and only when the girl tugged at her father's jeans leg did he come back to reality. Resting his head on Michaela's shoulder momentarily, he growled softly for only her to hear. He didn't hesitate though to lift his daughter again, yet this time he carried her with only one arm, the other was tightly holding Michaela around her waist. He didn't think life could get any better, now that he was back home, but then Hannah was eager to share her adventures and blurted, "I was ridin' ! And lost!"

Sully's jaw dropped in disbelief. His hand fell from Michaela's back, and he carefully put down his daughter as if she were made of fragile china. Then he crouched down before her and pressed, "You were _what_?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You were ridin'? A horse? I mean… a real horse?" Kneeling before his daughter, his hands grasping her upper arms, Sully willed her to say _no_, that this was just a misunderstanding.

Hannah, oblivious to her father's alarm, nodded eagerly. "Uh huh. A pony. It was nice."

She beamed at her dad, believing he shared her excitement and was startled when he suddenly let go of her and rose to his feet, muttering, "I don't believe it."

Taking in a deep breath Sully tried to calm his racing heart. His brother had died after falling from a horse, and he would never allow Hannah to take such a risk. Everyone in the family knew that. So how come his precious daughter had been riding? There was only one conclusion.

Turning to Michaela he accused her in a strained voice, "You took her."

Not understanding his agitation but knowing there was an argument about to start, Michaela shot him a warning look before she bent down to Hannah.

"Sweetheart," she said, stroking the little girl's soft, blonde hair, "why don't you go inside? Your father and I have something to discuss and will join you in a minute."

Now intimidated by her dad's stern expression, with her lower lip trembling, Hannah asked Dr. Mike, "Was I bad?"

"No, Sweetheart," Michaela instantly assured, and Sully realized he had frightened his daughter. That was the last thing he wanted, and he tried to appear relaxed when he scooped her in his arms.

While carrying her to the back door of the house he kissed her cheek and then whispered into her ear, "You're the best little girl any father can wish for. I just got to talk to Dr. Mike, alright?"

"'kay," sniffled the child and grinned again through her tears. When her dad put her down she rushed into the building without looking back.

Pivoting, Sully brushed his hand through his hair, trying to compose himself so he wouldn't yell. Michaela hadn't moved; she stood with her hands clasped before her, meeting his gaze steadily. For a moment, he saw her as if he had never seen her before. She wore a simple, sleeveless red dress, only that it didn't look simple on her. Abigail had been beautiful, too, but Michaela's beauty was different. She radiated elegance but more important competence, even authority, and once again he marveled that she talked to him at all, not to mention she'd said she loved him. This thought shattered a big portion of his anger, and when he stood before her, he ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms until he got a hold of her hands. He looked down at their entwined fingers and swallowed so his voice wouldn't be harsh.

"You should've asked before taking her," he said, still averting his eyes from hers. "My daughter ain't ridin' and never will."

"But why?" Michaela wondered, unaware of his inner struggle. "Riding is an excellent opportunity for her to train her sense of balance and -"

"I don't care," Sully cut her off, becoming impatient. "She can swim and run and whatever else you want her to do, but ridin' is out of the question. That's final."

As she took a step away from him he regretted his rude tone and pulled her against his chest, cupping the back of her head. "I can't lose her," he murmured, burying his face in her hair.

Feeling her nod, his tension eased somewhat. He neither saw Michaela's frown nor did he know about her decision to refrain from arguing about this theme - for now. He was just content holding her in his arms until he became aware of the effect her closeness was having on his body. He bent back and placed a sweet kiss on her lips and then shifted, laying his arm around her shoulder as he guided her towards the house. "So," he said, smiling at her, "what did Hannah mean with bein' lost?"

Michaela looked up at him and could tell he hadn't taken this part of his daughter's revelations literally. Steeling herself for another angry reaction she began to explain, "There was an accident when we were at the Academic Riding Stables, and while I tended to the injured girl I left Hannah in the care of a staff member and -"

Sully's arm fell from her shoulder when he abruptly stopped while she was still moving forward. Halting as well, she turned and faced him. "The young woman asked Hannah to wait on a bench for a few minutes because her help was needed with one of the horses," she continued, but seeing Sully's expression first showing disbelief, then shock that rapidly turned into anger, the next words died on her lips.

After hearing _stables_ and _accident_ the only words that registered with Sully were _I left Hannah_, and his recently regained, but still fragile, composure crashed. He stared at Michaela only one more moment and then brushed past her towards the door.

"Sully," Michaela said pleadingly, touching his arm so he would stop. But he didn't.

Sighing she followed him into the house, and once she joined the others in the kitchen she addressed him again, "Sully, please, let me explain."

"There ain't nothin' to explain," he retorted tersely, keeping his back to her as he opened one of the cabinets in order to find a glass.

Olive raised her eyebrows at the young doctor in mute question, and Michaela gave her a slight nod and a shrug in response. Olive had suggested she wait to reveal the events at the stables until Sully had settled in because he used to be restless when he returned home after being out in the woods, especially when Cloud Dancing had been with him. It often seemed as if he preferred his time away over being with the family, and he always needed a while to adjust once he was back. Confronting him with bad news before he felt comfortable again wasn't the best idea. However, Hannah would always be allowed to say whatever she wanted whenever she felt like talking, and that was why Sully had been confronted with the news right away.

Maude, who was stirring soup for dinner in a big pot on the stove, bit down on her lower lip. She hadn't dared yet to look at her son-in-law, knowing his short temper when he thought someone had put Hannah in danger. Normally his anger subsided as quickly as it rose. Fortunately he refrained from acting on his annoyance when the little girl was around, but something as serious as this hadn't happened before. Suddenly she halted in her movement, remembering this wasn't true. Their little sunshine had wandered off before, when she'd been under the family's care. Dr. Mike had brought her back after she found her in the parking lot at the clinic. Sully had never learned of this incident.

Up to now, Maude had secretly blamed the doctor for her granddaughter's being lost, but now she acknowledged that this had happened to her as well. Determined to support Dr. Mike now, she stopped stirring and turned so she could see what was going on.

No one had spoken a word since Michaela had entered the kitchen. Although she needed to talk to Sully she knew it would be useless to try now. The tense muscles of his jaws told her he was clenching his teeth and was having trouble keeping his anger in check. With her still lingering feelings of guilt she thought it better to give him some space, despite the encouraging looks Olive and now even Maude gave her. Searching for a way to excuse herself without alarming Hannah, who assumed they would all have dinner together, the ringing of her cell phone saved her. She picked it up from where it lay on the table, and after checking the small screen for the caller's identity she quickly answered the call.

"Charlotte?" she asked. And after listening to her friend she affirmed, "I'm on my way."

"You go?" Hannah asked, the corners of her moth pointing downwards.

"I have to, sweetheart," Michaela said. She lifted the child into her arms and kissed her cheek. "We can have dinner together some other time, alright?"

The little girl wasn't happy but the doctor had been called away from her before and she knew someone was sick and needed help.

"I guess," she replied, her voice thin with disappointment.

Michaela, in a hurry now, hugged Hannah and put her down again. "Thank you for understanding," she said before she straightened her back. The two women had watched them and Maude asked, "The Shelter again?" When Michaela nodded, Olive added, "You be careful, you hear?"

Caught in his anger Sully hadn't listened and only moved after Michaela left the kitchen. As much as he loved this woman, his daughter would always be his top priority, and so he made up his mind. It had become obvious that Hannah wasn't safe with Michaela because her profession always came first for her. That was why he decided he didn't want her to take his little girl anywhere again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sully sat down at the table patting his thighs. "Come here, sweet girl," he beckoned, and Hannah, still disappointed that Dr. Mike had left, was happy to oblige. She loved cuddling with her dad and looked at him expectantly once she'd found a comfortable position.

"Listen," Sully said, carefully contemplating his words. He knew his daughter wouldn't like what he had to tell her, and he wanted to deliver the blow as carefully as possible. Before he could start with his explanation though, a hand touched his shoulder. The slight squeeze felt like a warning rather than support, and turning his head he met Olive's gaze.

"Don't," she advised, knowing very well what he had in mind.

Olive was a wise woman and thus rarely interfered with other people's affairs. Now, however, she had to, for Hannah's sake. Sully tended to overreact when it came to his daughter. To be fair it had to be said he directed the same anger he was now feeling for Dr. Mike towards himself, too, when he thought he had failed his little girl. That was why Olive was positive he would later regret his decision to keep the doctor away. It was plain for everyone to see that Hannah had built a connection to the young woman that couldn't be destroyed without doing considerable damage.

"At least sleep on it," Olive advised, giving Sully's shoulder a final pat before she left the kitchen.

Seeing Hannah's face had taken on a rather anxious expression, Sully took a deep breath and released it with a sigh. The tension left his body when he silently acknowledged to himself that Olive was right. He could sort out his thoughts overnight and find a way to make sure his little girl wouldn't be put in danger again.

With his anger subsiding somewhat he began to think more clearly, and he remembered the call that had caused Michaela to leave. He grinned at Hannah reassuringly, kissed her brow, guided her head against his chest and began rubbing her back soothingly. Then he frowned and turned his head towards Maude.

"What shelter?" he asked. He couldn't imagine why the animal shelter, where he had found Wolf and his pup, would need the service of a doctor.

Maude put the lid on the pot and turned off the heat beneath it. The stew was done and she had time now. It was seldom that Sully started a conversation with her, so she took full advantage of the situation. Pulling a chair out from the table she took a seat across from him.

"The women's shelter," she clarified and continued without a break, "yesterday she was followed by one of the husbands who had beaten his wife, and she had to call the police. The man was arrested for the night, but now she fears she endangers the other women, too and has asked Daniel for help." Not noticing Sully's growing discomfort she went on, "They trick anyone who might follow her. She parks her car behind Daniel's house, and then he takes her to the shelter. Oh, and when they leave his yard, she hides on the backseat, so any pursuer would think she is still in the house."

Maude's cheekbones were sporting red spots by now. It was obvious she thought this all very exciting. Sully, however, creased his brow. Not only did he feel a pang that Michaela had turned to his friend for help, he was also alarmed. How had that man known where she was heading? More important, how had he found her?

With all kinds of horror scenarios running through his head he momentarily put aside his irritation with Michaela and contemplated what he could do to make sure no one would hurt her. Apparently Daniel knew more, which meant he needed to speak with him. This talk had to wait though because now he would have some father-daughter time.

Although Sully enjoyed the afternoon playing ball with Hannah and Wolf in Loren's yard, a nagging feeling at the back of his mind never left him. That was why he eventually took a chance on finding Daniel at his house. It was only a short walk so if he didn't catch him there no harm would be done, and Hannah and he would still be back in time for dinner.

Daniel had just arrived home and was about to unlock the front door when something furry came between him and the entrance.

"Hello, Wolf," he grinned down at the dog, scratching him behind the ears. "Nice to see you back, but I hope you're not alone."

A suppressed giggle made him pivot, and he widened his eyes at Hannah in mock horror. "A guest!" he exclaimed. "Now I have to share my cookies!"

"Yep," Hannah stated matter-of-factly still smiling broadly as she wriggled her way out of Sully's arms down onto the ground, looking up at her uncle expectantly. "Chocolate?"

Throwing his head back Daniel laughed out loud. "Sure," he replied, gently ruffling the little girl's blond locks. "Come on in."

He hadn't acknowledged his friend's presence yet, and Sully thought that odd but didn't speak either. Although he wanted to object to Hannah having a cookie so soon before dinner, he silently watched Daniel fussing over his daughter. Only when she sat on a footstool reserved for her visits did the two men look at each other.

"What's wrong?" Sully asked immediately, growing defensive at seeing the annoyance in his friend's eyes.

Daniel rubbed his brow with the heel of his hand. Sully had seemingly no idea what trouble his sudden decision to accompany Cloud Dancing to Cheesman Lake had caused their little company. On the other hand it was his fault, too, because he had agreed to the change of plans. Apparently he was simply tired, and it wouldn't help anything when he confronted Sully, who evidently hadn't read any of his messages yet.

"I hired a guide," he said instead of letting out his irritation and waited for the protest he knew would come. Considering they were partners, this kind of decision should have been made together.

That was exactly what Sully was thinking, but he kept his temper in check. After all, he hadn't been here to be consulted.

"Fine with me," he shrugged, indicating he'd decided it wasn't a big deal. "Do I know him?"

"I should think so," Daniel said dryly. "It's Walks on Clouds."

"Great!" Sully was pleased. Their business was going well, and this way Cloud Dancing's son would finally have a permanent job, not to mention he knew the history of the Indian tribes that used to live in the area better than anyone else.

"You would've known if you checked your cell phone now and then," Daniel couldn't keep himself from commenting.

"I turned it off before I left," Sully explained, and with that the matter was settled for them both.

For a moment they watched Hannah happily nibbling her cookie before Sully asked what still worried him, "What's with this guy who followed Michaela?"

Daniel told him the story as he had learned it from her, "That jerk of a husband knew Charlotte was his wife's midwife. He also knew that she worked at the clinic. He'd seen her leaving there with Michaela and had followed them to the shelter. His wife is running a fever now but is too afraid to go anywhere else, including a hospital, so Michaela is taking care of her. She said she might stay the night," he finished so Sully wouldn't have to go out to the homestead and look for her.

"What if this guy is waiting for Michaela to come out of the shelter?" Sully's worries were far from being eased.

"She called that detective, the one that was there when she was attacked at the clinic. He made it very clear to that guy that he would be arrested for much longer than just one night if he was caught around the shelter or anywhere near Michaela again. She thinks that threat will do the trick."

Sully was confused now and wondered, "Then why did you have to take her today?"

Grinning, Daniel said, "With my disarming charm I made her promise she'd call me before she goes to the shelter, and we agreed that I'd take her when I have the time." Seeing the line between his friend's eyebrows deepen he quickly added, "And now that you're back we can take turns."

Hannah took her time falling asleep that night so Sully had to tell more than one story before he could sneak out of her room and enter his own. There his cell phone lay on the table where he'd left it three days ago. As he turned it on he contemplated whether to call Michaela. It wasn't the late hour that made him hesitate but the fact he hadn't forgotten he was annoyed with her. He simply couldn't overlook her failure to make sure Hannah was safe. However, looking at the small screen of the cell his thoughts were directed to a different problem: at least a dozen text messages from a caller whose number he didn't recognize had been left for him, and once he opened the first one he groaned in frustration. The longer he read the more his mood changed.

There was no question: he had to go to New York.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had grown quieter at the clinic during the last hour, and all the thoughts Michaela had managed to avoid while treating patients came rushing back to her. She hadn't heard from Sully for three full days although she'd called him a few times. He'd never picked up his phone, and no one would tell her why he was away. The Brays, including Olive, seemed to assume she was informed, and she was simply too embarrassed to tell them she was clueless. Daniel only knew his friend had to go to New York and was pretty annoyed about this lack of information. Cloud Dancing, on the other hand, was obviously better briefed but told her he wasn't at liberty to tell her more, so she didn't ask him again. Could it be that this was about his breaking the contract with the Sea Shepherd some months ago? Did they need him for another mission now? But Hannah wasn't restless, which meant Sully wouldn't be gone for long and had given his daughter a satisfying reason for his leaving. Michaela would never stoop so low though as to ask a not-even-three-year-old what her father was doing in a town halfway across the continent.

Michaela assumed he didn't want her to know, and she wondered if that was still because of the incident at the Academic Riding Stables. Thinking again, she realized he hadn't talked to her at all since she attempted to explain what had happened. He still had no idea that the company had offered free riding hours for Hannah whenever she wanted because they were grateful Michaela hadn't pressed charges against them.

She was just pondering how to get to the bottom of Sully's fear regarding Hannah's riding and change his mind about this kind of physical exercise for his daughter, when a knock at the door disturbed her train of thought.

Instantly ready to see her next patient, Michaela straightened in her chair behind her desk and called, "Come in!"

She was taken aback when Sully entered the exam room, ushering in a young woman by guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. Michaela had met her before, and it took her quite some effort to keep her welcoming smile in place.

"Hello, Sully, Mrs. Wild," she greeted them formally after an almost imperceptible hesitation.

"Hey," Sully responded, his eyes searching Michaela's face to gauge her thoughts.

He was aware he had some explaining to do, but he didn't want to do that with Catherine at his side. He knew Michaela well enough to sense she was already shutting him out, but he needed her to understand that he didn't have a choice but to bring his childhood friend back to town.

With his own worries increasing, he felt Catherine getting even more tensed up next to him, but her being a nervous wreck wouldn't do her any good. Thus he decided to take the direct approach and get right to the point.

"Catherine needs our help," he stated, now looking at Michaela steadily. But the moment the words were out he acknowledged to himself he'd made a mistake. That she would help as a physician went without question, but telling her to do more than that without her knowing the circumstances was too much, at least at the moment, not to mention that they had parted with him still being angry at her.

Michaela's gaze, however, shifted to Catherine. "What can I do for you?" she asked neutrally, revealing nothing about the emotions raging inside of her. After all, this woman was more or less responsible for drug addicts breaking into her practice some weeks ago. What was worse though was that Catherine was in love with Sully, and he obviously cared about her deeply enough to go to New York and bring her back to Colorado Springs. But she was dealing with a patient now and her personal feelings didn't matter.

"I… I'm pregnant," Catherine blurted as she looked at Sully for help.

Michaela bit back the comment that she could see that but inquired instead, "Have you already seen an obstetrician?"

"She stopped taking her epilepsy pills 'cause she don't want to endanger the baby," Sully chimed in while Catherine only shook her head in answer to the doctor's question.

"I see," Michaela said, reaching for the phone receiver. She could tell that Sully wanted to ask her what she intended to do but the look she gave him kept him silent.

Only a second after she dialed, her call was taken, and after greeting her partner she explained, "I have a patient here who appears to be in her second trimester. Can you put her on…" She listened for a moment and then smiled, "Thank you. I'll send her over right away."

After hanging up the phone she turned to Catherine. "My colleague Dr. Bernard, who is an obstetrician/gynecologist, will examine you. In the meantime I'll call your neurologist and ask him about the treatment regarding your epilepsy."

For the first time since she had entered the room some life seemed to seep into the young woman across from her. "I won't poison my child, no matter what he says," she said fiercely, her eyes flashing with determination.

"I understand," Michaela responded, "but if you want me to be your doctor - and I assume that is why you came here - I need all the information I can get in order to treat you properly. So, if you'll excuse me," she gestured towards the door, "Dr. Bernard is waiting for you. His practice is right across the hall. Sully will take you."

Sully knew they were dismissed for now, but as soon as he had shown Catherine to the obstetrician he would come back and talk to Michaela. He didn't want her to think Catherine would become a danger to their relationship. He was only helping as a friend.

But Sully wasn't able to go through with his plan. Ten minutes later he was still with Catherine who was lying on an examination table now, waiting for Dr. Bernard to start the ultrasound. She had implored Sully to stay. Judging by her pale complexion he knew she was close to collapsing, and he didn't want to risk that again. He had witnessed her fainting twice already, first when he told her he would accompany her to her in-laws and talk some sense into them, and second when he hesitated to take her with him to Colorado. Those seizures had been scary experiences, and that was why he was sitting on a chair next to her, holding her hand to keep her calm. Dr. Bernard was starting to apply the gel for the ultrasound when they heard Michaela talking with the receptionist outside.

Dr. Bernard put down the tube. "If you'll excuse me for a moment," he said to Catherine and went to the door. As he opened it, he called after Michaela's already retreating form, "Dr. Quinn, do you have a minute?"

Pivoting on the threshold, Michaela caught a glimpse of the situation in her colleague's exam room. Feeling as if she'd been punched in the stomach she quickly forced herself to look away and turned her gaze to Dr. Bernard. "I've just received an emergency call and have only a second," she responded, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Alright, I'll make it quick. Would you please tell Charlotte to make an exception and look after another mother-to-be? Mrs. Wild will stay in town until her baby is born, and I'd feel better if she were under the close observation of a seasoned midwife."

"Certainly," Michaela nodded her agreement. "But now I have to hurry," she smiled at him apologetically and rushed out of the door. She was practically running to get out of this place and refused to hear Sully's calling after her. She had left instructions with Dr. Bernard's receptionist: if Mrs. Wild needed immediate treatment she was to wait in her practice until Michaela returned; if not, she was to come back the next morning.

"So, no charge, right?" Hank smiled smugly, knowing that the doc didn't ask for money when she was called to an accident or an urgent situation. However, this time he was wrong.

"That's not an emergency, that's stupidity, Hank," Michaela retorted icily, glaring at the hotel owner from her sitting position next to Jake.

"Hey!" The smirk vanished from Hank's face and he scowled. After all, his friend had been out for at least a minute plus she'd needed to stich him up. That the injury was the result of a fight between Jake and another drunk shouldn't matter to a doctor, but seeing her strained expression he softened. "It's about that chick he brought back, ain't it?"

Surprised, Michaela looked up at him.

"Speakin' of stupidity," Hank remarked dryly. Then he shrugged and winked at her, being his teasing self again. "Ya gonna punch her? I could organize a mud fight. It'd be fun and bring in more customers."

"You're impossible." Michaela shook her head, smiling fleetingly. She appreciated his attempt to cheer her up, but she was suddenly weary beyond measure. She was tired of struggling for recognition as a doctor and trying to fit in, but most of all she didn't want to fight for being loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the last few months, Hannah Sully had grown into a lively child with an inquiring mind, but she'd been sitting on her small stool for half an hour by now. She rarely moved, and when she did, she pressed her nose against the pane of the big window in her granddad's store, scrutinizing the area across the street. She hadn't spoken a single word so Loren startled when she suddenly yelled, "Dr. Mike!" and jumped up, knocking the stool over in the process. Hannah didn't notice the disturbance she had caused as she rushed to the entrance that led out on the sidewalk. She had exciting news and couldn't wait to share it with Dr. Mike.

It was as if Sully had waited right behind one of the shelves in the store because he was suddenly there and caught his little girl around the waist the moment she pushed against the door.

"Easy, sweet girl," he chuckled as he threw her playfully over his shoulder and crossed the narrow street.

Although he didn't think he'd done anything wrong, Sully was aware he owed Michaela an explanation and wanted to take the opportunity to talk to her without Catherine overhearing them. But even more, he needed to hold her in his arms.

Michaela, on the other hand, didn't feel like having a conversation with Sully right now. The only thing uplifting her spirits was Hannah's wide smile and thus she halted in her tracks. The child demanded to be let down, and as soon as her feet hit the ground she ran towards Michaela.

"We go see horsees," she burst out happily. "And we get a baby!"

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," Michaela responded as she bent down to stroke the child's soft blonde locks, only briefly wondering what it was that had changed Sully's mind about her riding. But what occupied her thoughts much more was the question of who was included in _we_.

She didn't have time to mull that over because the moment she stood straight again Sully pulled her against his chest, and as he buried his face in her hair he finally felt he had come home. The sensation only lasted a second though because he realized Michaela hadn't relaxed in his arms as she normally did. He had become her safe haven as she was his, but obviously this balance was disturbed now.

Sighing silently he shifted so he could look into her eyes. "Catherine ain't strong enough to do this alone. She needs us 'cause she don't have a family that supports her," he said, hoping this was a sufficient clarification.

Of course Michaela understood. She only wondered if Sully was aware of all the implications. And it didn't explain why he'd just vanished and never answered any of her calls. With Hannah as their audience she didn't want to start an argument, but instead of assuring him that he'd done the right thing she asked, "Where will she stay?"

"Can I kiss you before I tell you?" he responded, grinning sheepishly, which told Michaela she might not like his plan. But she had missed him; it was more than a week since they'd spent some quality time together, and that was why she decided to give in, at least a bit. Laying her hands on his shoulders she stood on tiptoes, intending to peck him, but Sully had a different idea. He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her sweetly before pulling her close, his lips showing her how hungry they were for hers.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't think of the little girl standing next to them, but Hannah hadn't forgotten the promise her dad had given her. Growing impatient she tugged at her father's jeans, demanding, "We see horsees now."

The adults chuckled, resting their foreheads against the other. Then Michaela looked up, raising an eyebrow at Sully. She realized now why Hannah had been so relaxed all the time her father was gone. One could say he had bribed his daughter by allowing her to ride again. How come he'd changed his mind?

Understanding her unspoken question, Sully admitted, "I had a talk with Cloud Dancing. He told me it's wrong to let fears from the past control the children's future. And he told me we are welcome to go to the stables of the Cheyenne community here in town."

"I see," Michaela said thoughtfully. She still wanted to know about that incident in Sully's past that had made him frightened of horses, but now was not the time. "I take it you'll head there now?" she asked.

"Well," Sully shuffled his feet his feet somewhat uncomfortably. "I'd hoped you'd join us."

"I'd like that," she nodded. She was relieved and happy that he wanted her with them. "Just give me ten minutes to close my practice and change."

After a few steps, she remembered he hadn't answered her question yet. She didn't turn around though. They would talk later, and apart from that she had a pretty good idea of where Sully wanted his childhood friend to stay. When Miss Wild was in town the last time, she had lived with the Bray's.

When Michaela returned to the parking lot, she learned why Sully hadn't been his usual composed self a few minutes ago: sitting next to him in the SUV was Catherine. The young woman smiled tentatively at her.

Suddenly feeling a pang of guilt for wanting Sully all to herself she nodded in response before taking the backseat next to Hannah and Wolf.

The little girl was so excited that she couldn't stop babbling, but Michaela didn't mind. This way she had the perfect excuse to avoid Sully's searching gaze in the rear-view mirror she sensed from time to time. The kiss in the parking lot didn't mean their problems were solved, and before she would allow herself to be carried away again she would make sure they talked.

Much to her delight they were welcomed by Snow Bird when they arrived at the place the Cheyenne of the area used to maintain their customs, and her mood instantly improved. She liked Cloud Dancing's wife, her wisdom and quiet humor. The way she looked at her now indicated she had a surprise up her sleeve, and Michaela's curiosity was aroused.

First it was Hannah's turn though, and thus they made their way straight to the horses. A pony was already saddled up, and a young Cheyenne woman waited to lift her into it. It was obvious, at least to Michaela, that Sully felt more than a bit nervous, but he tried to hide it as best as he could for his daughter's sake. He watched eagle-eyed as she was led around and didn't notice Snow Bird whispering something to Michaela, whereupon both women left the small group of onlookers.

"Her name is Flash in the Sky," Snow Bird said as she showed Michaela a horse with a white blaze. Astonished, the doctor looked at her.

Snow Bird chuckled, "Yes, it's the same name as your car. They both are small but fast like the wind. If you like, you can ride her."

"Really?" Smiling widely, Michaela stepped around the horse's head, stroking its muzzle tenderly. She'd taken riding lessons when she was a girl and loved every minute of it. However, she hadn't sat in a saddle for ages. But she already knew that wouldn't stop her, and after looking at Snow Bird for reassurance she put her foot on the stirrup. Fortunately Flash wasn't tall, and she managed to get in the right position with her first attempt.

"The men call her Crazy Lady. They think she is useless," Snow Bird said dryly. "But she runs for me." Grinning now she added, "She'll run for you."

Smiling back, Michaela stroked the horse's mane. "I can feel that," she agreed, laying her head onto the animal's neck, making the connection with it. Then she clicked her tongue, and horse and rider walked towards the grassy field that stretched up to the edge of the wood at the foot of Pikes Peak. There they soon changed into a trot, and once Michaela felt confident again she urged Flash forward even faster. "Come on!" she called and giggled loudly as the horse followed her command. "Yeah!" she exclaimed and bent deeper over the beast's back. "Come on, Flash!"

This last cry was the one that finally reached Sully's ears, and for the first time since his daughter was put on the pony he took his eyes off her. As he saw Michaela racing across the field, her long tresses flying wildly behind her, his heart swelled with the joy she was experiencing. He had seen her this way only once: when she dived into the water of Cheesman Lake a few months ago. It was good to see her so carefree again, and it occurred to him only now that he hadn't seen her so happy in between. His eyes followed her with admiration, and Catherine chose that moment to collapse onto the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Michaela's cheeks were still flushed from the excitement of the ride and her hair tussled by the wind, but her expression was sober when she crouched down next to her patient and bent over her. For a moment Sully regretted he had to send Wolf to her and wipe the joy from her face, but he didn't have a choice.

"You want me to call 911?" he asked, anxiously watching as he kneeled on the grass next to the supine form of his childhood friend.

Instead of replying, Michaela accepted her medical bag from Snow Bird, who had fetched it from the SUV. Only after listening to Catherine's heart and taking her pulse again did Michaela answer Sully's question.

"No need," she stated and added in her professional tone. "But we should take her to the clinic where I can do a few more tests and set up an infusion if necessary."

"You sure? That's already the third seizure in two days," Sully reminded her, sounding somewhat reproachful. He wanted to take back the two first words because he trusted Michaela's medical skills, but he was puzzled when this statement elicited no reaction from her. He'd seen her working in an emergency situation before; back then she was in control of the situation, too, but hadn't appeared so detached.

Ignoring him, Michaela asked Catherine, who was fully alert, "Do you feel like walking to the car or would you…"

Not believing his ears Sully cut her off. "She can't walk. I'm gonna take her."

His tone was brusque now, and without further ado he carried Catherine to the car assuming the others would follow. They didn't though, not yet.

As Michaela rose to her feet, she saw Hannah still standing next to Snow Bird, clinging to the Cheyenne woman's hand. The little girl was visibly upset, gazing after her father with wide eyes.

"Come here, sweetheart," Michaela beckoned, holding out her hands to lift Sully's daughter up. Once the little girl had settled in her arms she tried to ease the child's fears. She explained gently, "When a woman is pregnant, she needs a lot of energy to help the baby grow. Catherine is exhausted from the long flight, but once she had enough rest she'll be fine again."

Satisfied with this clarification, Hannah relaxed against Michaela's chest and her thoughts returned to her riding lesson that was interrupted so abruptly. "Can we come here again?" she asked in a small voice.

Glancing at Snow Bird who smiled back at her and nodded in affirmation, Michaela assured the child, "Yes, we can and I promise we will."

"Good." Tired now, Hannah rested her head on Michaela's shoulder.

Snow Bird had intently observed everything, and now that the child was quiet she asked the doctor, "She did not have a seizure?"

Michaela confirmed her friend's suspicion, "No. I couldn't find any of the signs, and her pulse is steady and strong."

"Why didn't you tell Sully?" Snow Bird wondered, looking questioningly. "It would have eased his mind."

"I knew she could hear me, and I didn't want to embarrass her in front of him. She obviously has psychological problems. I have to find out how fundamental they are before I can do anything about it."

"I see," Snow Bird nodded. "But you better go now, or Sully might bite your head off."

They both turned their heads toward the car, and seeing an impatiently waiting Sully next to it, Michaela sighed. "He acts like an anxious relative," she remarked.

Snow Bird nodded. "He sees her as his younger sister."

Michaela didn't comment on that.

"Can't ya talk some sense into him?" Looking through the window of his store Loren's scowl deepened as he watched Sully walking Catherine across the parking lot to the back door of the clinic. "Don't he already have his hands full with lookin' after his own offspring? We don't need another baby that ain't even ours," he continued grumbling, not hiding his disapproval although his granddaughter stood right next to him.

Without responding to his tirade Michaela informed him, "I've left Wolf in your yard, but I'll pick him up as soon as I'm done at my practice." Stroking Hannah's blond locks she promised, "I'll be back, and I'll do my best that it won't take long."

Twenty minutes later Michaela concluded the examination of Catherine. "Would you mind excusing us for a minute?" she asked her patient before she turned to Sully. "May I talk to you?" she requested, gesturing for him to follow her into her office.

The moment Sully was about to comply, Catherine implored, "Sully, don't leave, please."

Her eyes were begging him, but Sully hadn't talked properly to Michaela since his return and was aware it was about time he finally did so. However, seeing the desperation on Catherine's face he knew he had to postpone the conversation one more time.

Watching the scene, Michaela frowned. As a trained doctor she recognized that the psychological state of her patient was worse than she had feared. Briefly, she wondered how much it would take to convince Sully that his offering assistance only intensified the problem.

After exchanging a look of understanding with Sully, she went to her desk while he strode across the room to stand next to Catherine's chair, resting his hand on her shoulder in an effort to keep her calm.

"Fortunately I couldn't find anything out of the order," Michaela came to the point. "Your circulation is stable now and your blood sugar within the normal range. I assume the flight here this morning has taken its toll on you, and you are exhausted. So I recommend you get some rest as soon as possible. If you feel any discomfort again, just call me." With that, she proffered one of her business cards to her, finishing their session.

Catherine accepted the card but didn't move to get up from her seat. She looked at Sully instead, who took his hand from her shoulder and ran it through his hair. He had held back too many things from Michaela lately and didn't want to add to the rift he felt he'd created. Clearing his throat he gazed at her, conceding, "We stayed at Loren's last night, but that ain't an option anymore." Seeing a flash of hurt in Michaela's eyes he quickly elaborated, "It was pretty late when we arrived, and I didn't wanna wake you."

"That's alright," she responded, but Sully sensed it wasn't. He knew her well enough by now to read her features. To strangers, she might have looked calm and accepting, but he recognized her expression as the protective shield she used when she wanted to hide her emotions. With growing unease he cleared his throat because there was still a request he hadn't broached yet.

Michaela, however, turned her attention back to Catherine. "Do you already know where you'll be staying?"

But again, the young woman looked at Sully for help rather than answer the doctor's question.

"Uh," he said feeling very uncomfortable as he looked at Michaela, hoping she'd understand, "That's not how I wanted to ask but…" his voice trailed off so she finished for him. "You want her to stay at your home."

"Yeah, well," he responded, "only it's your place now."

Letting out a long breath, Michaela leaned back in her chair, looking out the window. She needed to be a doctor in this situation, and for that she had to push away her private feelings. She was trained to do so, and after considering all aspects of the case she turned back.

"I think Daniel's house would be the better choice," she said evenly, looking back and forth between the two people across from her.

"Why?" Sully asked, willing to listen to her reasons, while Catherine exclaimed "No!" simultaneously.

Addressing Sully Michaela explained, "His house has no stairs so there's no danger of her falling down them."

Without waiting for his reaction she moved on to her patient. "Daniel was your friend at the group home where you three grew up together, too – if I remember correctly. I'm positive he won't mind helping you. I proposed his home because it's more suitable for your current needs."

"She's right," Sully immediately supported Michaela's suggestion. He knew his friend had enough room, and apart from that he would be able to mend his relationship with Michaela.

But Catherine shook her head, looking almost desperate. "He don't like me. He never did. I can't live there." Tears streaked her cheeks, and her hands began to shake.

"Hey," Sully said, crouching down next to her chair. "We're gonna find a place for you, I promise."

The young woman sniffled. "In your house?" she asked in a croaking voice.

Requesting her help, Sully looked at Michaela, who regarded both of them thoughtfully. Eventually she addressed her patient again, "Do you usually experience an aura before a seizure?"

Full of hope, the young woman looked up at her. "Kind of. I always get strange smells."

With relief Catherine realized there was no reason anymore for the doctor to keep her away from Sully's homestead. Triumphantly, she explained to him, "All I gotta do is avoid the stairs when the warning comes."

Sully straightened up from his crouching position and approached Michaela's desk. "What do you think?"

At this moment, her cell phone began to vibrate. Grateful for the distraction, Michaela reached for it and looked at the screen for the caller's identity. "I have to take this," she said, frowning worriedly.

"Yes?" she asked the person at the other end of the line. As she silently listened, she suddenly rounded her desk and went to the cabinets on the other side of the room. Opening one and taking out a bottle for infusion, she ended the talk with the assurance, "I'm on my way."

While she was packing some more things into her medical bag she urged, "I have to ask you to leave. As to where Miss Wild may stay, that's not my choice to make." Directing her gaze at Sully she went on, "It's your house, and Hannah's room isn't occupied at the moment. There are also clean sheets on the bed. Do as you see fit."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Standing perfectly still, Sully watched Michaela drive out of the parking lot. That's not how he'd imagined things would go. Actually, he'd assumed she would suggest taking Catherine in of her own accord after seeing for herself how his childhood friend continued having seizures. Didn't Michaela realize it was dangerous when the mother-to-be fell, for the baby as well as for the woman? After being helpless when Abigail died giving birth to Hannah, Sully was determined to not stand by idly when another mother was in danger of being taken from her child.

Apart from that, he had promised Catherine he would be there for her whenever she needed help. He gave her this word a few months ago, when she left town because he had told her he was in love with the doctor. He wasn't aware back then that the announcement of her pregnancy was an act of desperation rather than one to gain his compassion and commitment. He had been clueless that she didn't have an income and that he sent her into poverty. And if he'd known she wasn't taking her pills for the epilepsy anymore so she wouldn't hurt the growing life inside of her, he'd never have allowed her to return to New York in the first place.

So, when Catherine had called him, saying that she'd be thrown out of her apartment the next day because she couldn't pay the rent anymore, there was no question: he had to go to New York to see for himself what was going on. Of course he'd suggested she talk to her in-laws and ask for their support, but the mere mention of this proposition had sent her straight into a seizure. After that, there was no way he would leave her behind. Instead he helped her store her few possessions and took her with him.

"Sully?" Catherine's voice shook, startling him out of his thoughts.

Her eyes were large, her complexion pale. That was all Sully needed to make a decision.

"'C'mon, we're gonna pick up your stuff at Loren's, and then I'll take you to the house."

After Michaela had passed the last buildings on Cedar Heights Drive and turned around the bend that would lead her to Amber Valley Drive with Sully's homestead at its end, she stopped the car. She had learned from Olive that she would find Sully, Catherine and Hannah there and needed a few minutes before she faced all of them. She didn't mind having Sully's daughter around; with her buoyant disposition the child always managed to cheer her up, no matter how hard her day at the clinic had been. If it were only Sully with his little girl, Michaela knew she could expect a relaxing evening. But tonight there wouldn't be anything close to it. Deep down she knew Catherine was still in love with Sully, and the woman used her condition to get what she wanted. It didn't matter whether she did it deliberately or rather unconsciously. When Catherine and she lived in the same place there would always be tension. Michaela had only one solution that would help her protect herself: seeing the other woman as a patient although that meant she had to be the doctor not only all day but also at night. It was comforting to know that this was, after all, just a sleeping arrangement. Much more troubling was having to convince Sully that his fulfilling Catherine's every wish didn't do his friend any good but actually added to her problems.

Michaela sighed deeply. It had been a long day, and although the mystery of Sully's vanishing had been solved, his return had raised a much bigger challenge. However, there was no use in dwelling on it, and she eventually started the car again.

Wolf was the first one to greet her. She wasn't even around the last bend yet, but as always he'd heard the Mini Cooper long before it could be seen. The gate to Sully's property stood open so Michaela didn't have to stop to unlock it. Accompanied by an excitedly barking dog she drove right to the carport, where she left her car.

Wagging his tail madly, Wolf didn't know what to do first so he did everything at once. As he whined happily, he jumped at his second favorite human until his front paws lay on her shoulders and licked her face thoroughly. Michaela couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, hello to you, too," she said, ruffling the soft grey fur lovingly while she tried to avoid the long, wet tongue as best as she could. Eventually he sat, his tail still brushing the dirt, and looked at her expectantly. She usually had a treat for him in her bag, and she didn't disappoint him this time either. By now, however, Hannah was scampering across the yard to join them, and once she reached Michaela, she stretched her arms towards her. No words were needed, and Michaela lifted the little girl onto her hip. "I sleep here," Hannah announced, her eyes shining with delight.

"You do?" Michaela pretended to be astonished, and the child giggled as she nodded eagerly.

Sully watched the group approaching the steps that led up to the porch. His dimples deepened, but a sharp intake of breath next to him instantly wiped the hint of a smile from his face.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly, scanning Catherine's face. To his surprise he detected fear in her eyes, and he instantly assured her, "No reason to be afraid. Dr. Mike's the most understanding person I've ever met."

Hearing his last words as she ascended the stairs, Michaela swallowed hard. Feeling egoistic for her anger towards Sully because he'd failed to talk things through with her in advance, she promised herself to try her best to prove that he was right about her.

"Hey," Sully greeted her as she strolled towards the table he had put up on the porch.

"Hello, Sully, Mrs. Wild," she responded, approaching them with Hannah and Wolf trailing behind her. She stopped a few steps away from the table though because there were only two chairs, and the moment she halted Sully recognized his mistake.

"I'm gonna fetch you a seat, and then you can have dinner with us," he said quickly.

As he got up from his chair Michaela gestured for him to stay put. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry." She really wasn't; she suddenly felt like an intruder in her own home.

An awkward silence settled between the three adults, and it was Hannah who eventually saved them. Tugging at Michaela's top she requested, "Can we go now?"

"Certainly." Michaela was relieved she could escape by taking the dog for his evening walk. Turning around she indicated that Wolf should follow her, but Sully called, "Wait!"

He was still standing when he told her sincerely, "Thanks for doin' that."

Catherine had looked from one to the other, feeling left out, but she wanted to belong. Wracking her brain for how she could be useful and might be accepted, she volunteered timidly, "I can help. Make breakfast and dinner, wash the dishes."

Shocked by this statement for it meant Catherine intended to actually live in the house, not only sleep, Michaela stiffened. Sharing her apartment had never occurred to her, and she really didn't want to do that. But then she remembered that only a few minutes ago, she'd promised herself to stop being selfish. Pulling herself together she retorted politely, "That's very considerate of you but not necessary. Thank you for the offer though." With that she turned again and left the porch with Hannah and Wolf in tow.

Sully silently cursed. When he had decided to take Catherine with him to Colorado Springs he'd assumed finding a place for her would be easy. He hadn't counted on her having so many misgivings about his suggestions, so in the end he didn't have a choice but to ask Michaela if she was willing to take Catherine in. Initially he'd planned to ask only for Michaela's medical advice and care, but now she was much more involved in what he thought was only his problem: helping Catherine through her pregnancy and delivering her baby safely, for then she could take her pills again and wouldn't have seizures anymore.

Once Michaela was out of earshot, he gazed at the woman he considered a sister. "Look," he said, "we gotta give Michaela some time to get used to the idea of havin' someone around. Just… please stay low for a while."

Catherine nodded in understanding, but her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" Sully asked concerned.

"I thought you'd stay here with me. What if Dr. Mike needs to leave at night? Then I'm gonna be alone."

"Hmm." He hadn't considered that and furrowed his brow, contemplating what to do. "Alright," he at last gave in, "I'm gonna stay tonight, and then we'll take it from there."

It didn't occur to him that he'd just made things much worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Michaela returned with Hannah and Wolf from their evening walk, Sully knew it was now or never. There was only one way to have a moment alone with Michaela.

"Come here, sweet girl," he said as he crouched down so he could lock eyes with his daughter. When she stood before him, looking at him expectantly, he told her, "I need you to do me a favor. You think you can do that?"

As the child nodded eagerly, for she would do anything for her dad, Sully continued, "How 'bout you show Catherine where the bathrooms are?"

"'Kay," the little girl agreed and went to her dad's friend, taking her hand so she could guide her. She was oblivious to both the woman's attempt to protest and her father's angry expression in response to it. "We got two," Hannah began to explain with a serious expression while pulling at Catherine's hand. "I like the green bath. It's big and has a tub."

Together, Sully and Michaela watched as the child led the woman inside, and only when the door was closed behind them did they turn to each other. Sully shifted uneasily, running his hand through his hair with his typical gesture, but Michaela didn't make it easier for him and simply waited. She clasped her hands before her, building an invisible barrier between them, and Sully knew the trouble he was in was much more serious than he'd already feared.

"Look," he at last began, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but there really was no time."

Michaela raised an eyebrow. "I've heard people use telephones these days." Her tone was uncharacteristically sarcastic, and Sully swallowed hard.

"I'd left my cell in my room," he said trying to defend himself, but she didn't let it pass.

"What about last night?" she asked, but the moment the question left her lips she waved her hand dismissively. "There are more important things we have to talk about."

But time to discuss anything wasn't granted them because Catherine and Hannah joined them again too soon, and so they simply decided to settle for a routine: Sully would take Catherine to Loren's when he left for work and pick her up there in the evening to take her to the homestead. He would sleep downstairs on the sofa in case Michaela had an emergency call at night. Sully assumed, and rightly so, that Maude wouldn't mind having help in the household, and when Catherine needed to rest she could use his room. This way she avoided Loren and everything would be fine.

Except it wasn't.

When Sully wanted to leave for work from the Bray's the next morning, Catherine began to shake again. She begged him to stay, and he promised he would if she agreed to see Michaela at the clinic. When they arrived there though, the waiting area was full with sick people, and since the shaking had stopped by then, Sully took his friend back to his room. From there he called Emily, Michaela's receptionist at the clinic, asking her to tell the doctor to call him back when she had a minute.

His phone, however, never rang until lunchtime, and if Catherine hadn't become well again, Sully's anger would have consumed him by now.

"What if she had another seizure?" he accused as soon as he picked up his cell phone.

"Then you could have called me," Michaela responded calmly. Not giving him the opportunity to respond she continued, "I'd like to talk to you, Sully. How about we meet at Grace's?"

After his being stunned for a moment at this sudden suggestion, he agreed, "I'll come after I put Hannah down for her nap. Wait a second…"

Michaela heard voices in the background, and then he was there again. "Okay, Olive'll do it. I'll be right there."

But it didn't even take a minute for him to call the practice again. This time it was Charlotte who answered, and he asked her to tell Michaela he was coming over to the clinic with Catherine because once more, she wasn't feeling well.

When he arrived with her, the windows in the now empty waiting area stood open to let in fresh air, and Charlotte greeted them. In her typical no-nonsense approach, the midwife took the younger woman by her elbow, guiding her to the examination table. "This way," she said to her and then gestured with her head for Sully to go through to the doctor's office.

He hesitated almost imperceptibly, but Charlotte's frown got him moving. As Catherine started objecting because she didn't want to be separated from him, one look from the older woman was enough to silence her.

Sully, however, was taken aback when he found Michaela sitting behind her desk with obviously no intention of looking after her patient.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked angrily as he stepped closer. "Catherine could have a seizure any moment, and you just sit here?"

Michaela sighed; it was time she cleared this up. "Sully, I highly doubt it is the epilepsy that's bothering Catherine." She lifted her hand, stopping him from interrupting her. "And to be very clear, she didn't have a seizure yesterday either. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, but I didn't want to say anything with her overhearing us."

For the moment, he was simply shocked and gaped at her. How could she say something like that? With his anger bubbling up again he blurted, "Well, you said yourself you ain't a neurologist, so how do you know?"

At that, Michaela got up from her chair abruptly. She turned her back to him as she crossed her arms before her chest and looked out of the window. She met his accusation with silence, and when it continued, sweat broke out on Sully's forehead as it fully hit him what he'd just said. How could he doubt Michaela's medical skills? He'd seen how great she was at doing her job, and Hannah and Maude were only well because of her.

But before he could apologize, she turned to face him. "I've worked in emergency rooms for seven years and have seen my share of seizures," she informed him. Her tone was neutral, but the tension growing between them became almost palpable.

Knowing her next words might send him over the edge, Michaela spoke them nevertheless. "Catherine needs help, Sully. Psychological help," she clarified.

He could hear the strain in her voice but still burst out, "She ain't crazy!"

Michaela took in a deep breath; she knew he hadn't intended to provoke her. He wasn't thinking clearly, and she as the doctor had to make him see reason. "That's not what I said, Sully," she said quietly. "You know that. I'm sure Cloud Dancing will be happy to help."

Sully's angrily raised voice could be heard in the examination room, and Charlotte watched with concern that Mrs. Wild seemed to be relieved about the fact that he was arguing with the doctor. The midwife had accompanied hundreds of women through their pregnancies, and she was an excellent judge of character. This lady before her was seriously troubled. As she put the blood pressure gauge away, she considered having a word with the young woman but decided she'd better not. There were too many personal issues involved, and she didn't want to meddle in other people's affairs. She would keep an eye on Miss Catherine though because this mother-to-be would be responsible for a new life in only a few months, and for that she had to learn to take care of herself first. Charlotte was positive Michaela was aware of the situation, and the midwife trusted the doctor to know what to do.

Michaela did, but Sully wouldn't listen. He had a counterargument for each of hers because in his opinion, Catherine only needed time to adjust. He was convinced everything would be back to normal in only a few days: he would sleep with Hannah at the Bray's again, and he would also go back to work very soon. And of course he would accompany Michaela to the hospital's benefit dinner on Saturday. Stating the latter out loud, he pulled her against his chest, ignoring her resistance. "We're gonna have all evening just for the two of us," he murmured as he nuzzled her hair. Michaela kept her doubts to herself, for the simple reason that she wanted to believe him. She had finally found love again, and in this case she admitted to being selfish: she had no desire to lose it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next trouble greeted them in the yard in the morning where Sully and Catherine still stood next to his SUV. It wasn't because Hannah wanted to go back to town in Michaela's car; they had done that before. Wolf wasn't the issue either. When Catherine told Sully she was a tad afraid of the dog, it was decided that he would ride in the Mini Cooper as well. The actual problem began only when everyone was eventually ready to head into the new working day. Before Sully could climb into his driver's seat, Catherine grabbed his arm, informing him she didn't feel well and asked if he could stay with her at the homestead.

Michaela, who'd already had the key in the ignition, opened her door again. With one foot still inside and twisting her body so she could look over the top of her car, she called, "Is something wrong? Do you need my help?"

She had a good guess what this was about but still hoped she was mistaken. She wasn't, and Sully, after briefly talking to Catherine, only requested that she take Hannah to the Brays' but leave Wolf behind. He didn't mention the need for her medical aid.

If Michaela hadn't been in a hurry because she wanted to open her practice on time, she would have suggested the little girl spend the day outside of town, too, but she refrained from that after seeing Sully's gaze warning her off. An argument in front of the child was out of the question. Thus she stayed silent, rounding the car to let out Wolf, not once looking at Sully again. Explaining Catherine's real problem to him became more urgent by the minute. It wouldn't be easy, not only because she had to respect the boundaries put upon her because of doctor-patient confidentiality, but also because she could tell that he was determined to do what _he_ thought was right.

Sighing silently and wondering for the first time if they would be able to get through this, she closed the car door, ruffling the fur on Wolf's head before she sent him to his master. As she went back to her side of the car, she saw Hannah's disappointed expression and contemplated how to lighten up the little girl's day. After resuming her position behind the wheel she turned on her seat and smiled as she at last suggested, "How would you like to have lunch at Grace's?"

Hannah's face instantly lit up. "And dinner?" It wasn't often anymore that she had Dr. Mike to herself, and so she wanted to make the most of it.

Michaela chuckled. "I would like that, but we have to ask your grandma about that."

Strangely enough, the prospect of having a meal with a not even three-year-old gave her new energy as well. And an idea.

Initially, she had refrained from taking Cloud Dancing into her confidence. Now, however, she had to admit that she didn't understand Sully's behavior anymore, but it had become obvious he was the only one Catherine listened to.

Fortunately, this was one of the rare days when the medicine man was in his rooms at the clinic. On her way to her own practice she knocked on his door and was immediately invited in. Checking her wristwatch Michaela made sure she still had at least twenty minutes before she would see her first patient. She came right to the point after greeting her colleague.

"It is good to see you, Cloud Dancing," she greeted him, shaking his hand. "And not only because I need your help." Her smile was apologizing, but encouraged by his grin she went on, "I'm sure you are aware that Sully's friend Miss Wild is back in town." Seeing his affirmative nod she continued, "She has epilepsy and was treated with Klonopin. She stopped taking it after her pregnancy was confirmed. I talked to her neurologist yesterday. He told me that the last time he saw her he diagnosed her as slipping into anxiety disorder, consisting of social anxiety disorder with signs of post-traumatic stress syndrome. He urgently recommended she see a therapist."

Michaela paused and looked at the medicine man. They both still stood in the middle of his small office, and she had to remind herself there was no reason for her to be nervous under his knowing eyes. The problem was that they both knew she was personally involved in the case and was treading a very thin line.

Cloud Dancing understood her dilemma but said nevertheless, "Dr. Mike, you know I can only help her when she comes to me willing to solve her problems."

"I do," she replied and ran her hand across her brow as if trying to wipe away her worry. "That's why I hoped you would talk to Sully. He is overprotective towards her and he doesn't listen to me. He believes she only has to adjust to being in a new place. But besides the already affirmed symptoms, she's also acting like a patient with separation anxiety, and I fear Sully makes it worse. For instance this morning, he gave up his plan of going back to work and stayed with her at his house instead. She'd said she didn't feel well."

The medicine man studied the woman before him for a moment. His unreadable features didn't betray his thoughts, and Michaela needed all her willpower to appear calm, if only on the outside.

After a minute, which rather felt like an hour, Cloud Dancing eventually nodded. "I will talk to my brother as soon as I can, although it seems _he_ needs help again, too. Normally I would wait until he acknowledged this fact, but I fear it would take too long this time."

Michaela had been relieved after the conversation with the medicine man, but that didn't last long despite the next few days going by uneventfully. In other circumstances this would have been a good thing, except in this case it wasn't. Sully still wasn't back at work, Catherine still clung to him like his shadow, and they left the homestead only to take Wolf for his walks.

In the mornings, Sully always waited for Michaela in the kitchen with a cup of strong, delicious-smelling coffee. As grateful as she was for that, she preferred talking to him. But as soon as she directed their conversation to the subject of Catherine, he simply stonewalled. On Friday morning, sitting with him at the breakfast table, she made a new attempt to explain the situation, but he insisted as he had the days before, "It ain't even a week since she arrived. What do you expect? She's been through a lot lately, and right now I'm just glad she's able to take a nap now and then. Abigail was tired all the time, too, at this stage of her pregnancy." He glared at Michaela across the table, growing impatient because she refused to see he was only trying to help.

This time, however, Michaela returned his glower although she'd finally got a glimpse of his motivation. "Your friend is not Abigail," she reminded him, her temper rising. "Catherine should have professional support and I simply don't get why you deny her that."

"She's seein' Dr. Bernard and Charlotte," Sully retorted stubbornly. "And I take care of the rest."

Michaela's anger wasn't soothed in the least, quite the contrary. Although her volume was low, the sharpness of her voice spoke its own language when she asked, "What about Hannah? She's missing her dad!"

A flash of guilt crossed his face, but he sounded undeterred when he replied, "You said you'd look after her."

"I do, but I'm running out of excuses. Why can't she stay with you?" She looked at him challengingly.

Frustrated, Sully got up from his chair. Crossing his arms before his chest he looked down at the woman he had fallen in love with, partly because she always showed compassion. He knew she loved and was concerned for his daughter, but why couldn't she feel for Catherine, too?

Taking in a deep breath he struggled to compose himself before he eventually responded to her question. "Hannah knows my friend still feels uncomfortable having other people around. All Catherine needs is some time to herself, and at least my daughter understands that." He pressed his lips together, wanting to take back his last words, but much to his surprise Michaela refrained from jumping at him again.

Instead, she got up from her chair as well. Carefully putting her now empty cup onto the kitchen counter, she was contemplating her reply. They were talking in circles, and she decided to slightly change the course of their conversation.

"What about tomorrow evening?" she asked neutrally. "I have to go to that fundraising."

"I got a plan." Sully actually winked at her. Although he hated wearing a suit, he was still looking forward to the event, knowing every man in the room would envy him for the woman by his side.

"Daniel's gonna stay with Catherine until we return home," he revealed, grinning now somewhat smugly.

Tentatively smiling in return, Michaela kept her doubts to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

All day at work that Friday, Michaela contemplated whether to start treating Catherine for her psychological disorder or not. In the end she made up her mind to refrain from such an attempt. After all, she wasn't a psychologist and might do more harm than good, and apart from that it would be unethical for she was personally too deeply involved in her patient's issues. In addition, Michaela was aware that all she was able to offer was pointers on how to fight off an approaching panic attack. The young woman's problems that had led to her condition wouldn't be touched, and without dealing with them, an anxiety disorder couldn't be treated. All Michaela could do was hope Sully would finally see reason and become a true help. She decided to approach him in the evening again, but that plan was dashed since Catherine never left his side, and all they did was engage in small talk.

Saturday morning offered no opportunity either since Catherine, unlike the days before, was already up for breakfast. That was why they only went over the schedule for the afternoon again. While talking, Michaela cast a surreptitious gaze at Sully's friend now and then, checking for any signs of upset. There were none, but that actually worried her even more. Michaela had yet to figure out which of her patient's actions were deliberate and which were due to her psychological troubles. As a doctor, she'd decided to only mind symptoms of illness; she had no intention of being part of a competition for Sully's attention. That didn't mean it was easy to tuck away her personal feelings, especially when she had to frequently witness their touching each other, which was as normal as breathing to the childhood friends. Just when Sully laid his hand over Catherine's again, assuring her he'd talked to Daniel and made him promise to stay until Michaela and he would return home after the gala, Michaela's cell phone rang, calling her to the women's shelter. She was very grateful she had an excuse to leave the kitchen that had begun to feel like too confined a space to her.

Michaela's morning went by quickly. First she had to sew a cut on a badly beaten woman's forehead, and she stayed at the shelter until she was sure her aid wasn't needed anymore. Then she went to the Brays' where an excited little girl was already impatiently waiting for her. They drove to the Cheyenne's community center where Snowbird welcomed them with a pony ready for Hannah. It took a while, but once the child eventually admitted she wanted to get off because she couldn't keep herself in the saddle anymore, it was Michaela's turn to ride. This time, her gallop on the small Indian horse across the vast meadow wasn't interrupted, and it soothed her nerves considerably. In fact, she was so relaxed that she actually fell asleep with Hannah after reading to her before her nap after lunch.

Her peace of mind, however, was replaced by a mixture of anticipation and growing concern later that afternoon when she arrived at Sully's house. Although it was a lovely day, only Wolf was outside. Their greeting ritual was like always, but as opposed to other times, she stayed in the yard playing ball with the dog. Whenever he brought his toy back to her, she threw it with all her might again. It never went very far, but it was enough for Wolf to happily chase after it. Only when her arm began to tire did she eventually gave up on procrastinating. There was no way around it: she needed to take a shower and dress for the evening, and for that, she had to go inside. After hurling the ball one last time, she pulled herself together and ascended the stairs to the porch. As she pushed open the front door though, she felt Wolf's body pressing against her legs.

"Hey," she exclaimed startled as she looked down at him, but then she couldn't help but smile. The dog gazed back at her, his eyes shining with mischief. "Alright, alright," she conceded, "you may come in."

She had barely closed the door behind them when Sully rushed to her, chiding in a strained whisper, "You know Catherine is afraid of him when he's in the house. She's already nervous enough without Wolf in here." With that, he opened the door again. As he stretched his arm pointing outside, the dog obliged, trotting out with his ears laid back against his head.

Seeing this dejected posture Sully softened. "Sorry, boy," he told him, "but this evenin' is important. I can't have it ruined."

Sully had witnessed Catherine growing more and more restless over the course of the day. He'd tried to distract her as best he could, but only chatting about their time together at the orphanage would ease her nervousness. Unfortunately, talking wasn't his cup of tea, and so he was waiting impatiently for Daniel's arrival. His friend was full of stories, and he loved to tell them. But there was no sign of him yet, and to make matters worse, he had just snapped at Michaela.

He could tell she had pulled up her shield. The realization that she felt she needed protection from him hit him like a punch in the stomach, and he was more determined than ever to spend the evening with her so he could make amends.

"Michaela?" he called. She was already at the stairs that led to the upper rooms. With her foot on the first step she halted and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

Sully swallowed hard. At a loss for what else to say he at last offered, "I'll take the bathroom upstairs." They both knew the one next to the kitchen was more comfortable, but she declined. "Thank you, but I'll just take a shower, so the small one will suffice."

Already subdued now by Sully's curtness a moment ago, she didn't ask about Catherine, and he refrained from telling her that he was worried, too.

However, when Michaela arrived in the living room more than half an hour later, Sully was already there, wearing a black suit with a dazzling white shirt and a deep-blue tie that echoed the color of his eyes. Having gained her equilibrium during the process of preparing herself for the evening's event, Michaela beamed at him as she closed the distance between them. "Why, you look very handsome, Mr. Sully," she said, acknowledging his effort to dress up for the occasion.

His smile in return was somewhat a failure, and his throat was dry as he took in the woman before him. She looked stunning, wearing a strapless dress of dark-red velvet that fell to the floor. Its long skirt with a slit up the side revealed her slender leg when she took a step. Her naked shoulders, however, were covered by a black shawl that was embroidered with roses. This sight made his heart flutter, but what really took his breath away was her face. It radiated the kind of natural beauty that didn't need make-up. She had still applied some and painted her lips a deep red, underlining her porcelain-like complexion. The only thing he regretted was that her lustrous hair was pinned up in a delicate hairdo. He rather liked it softly flowing down her back.

As she stood directly before him, he took her hands in his, lifting one to his lips, kissing its back. Cocking his head, he peered into her eyes vowing, "I love you."

Smiling broadly, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too," she replied softly, letting out a sigh of contentment.

Neither had noticed Catherine descending the stairs. Only when one of the steps creaked did Michaela and Sully part, both looking towards the young woman. It was only a second later when a knock on the front door made their heads turn in the opposite direction.

Daniel had arrived.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted them as he took in the picture before him. Seeing Catherine's knuckles go white as she clenched the banister, he moved towards her, holding up a shallow wooden box. "I brought our old Chinese checkers game. I practiced and if I'm lucky I'll finally beat you tonight." He winked at her with a boyish grin. He'd racked his brain, trying to remember her favorite game and was quite proud that he'd actually recalled it.

Much to his dismay he didn't gain the hoped-for reaction but tears instead.

Sully instantly hurried over, taking Catherine in his arms. As he soothingly rubbed her back, he quietly said, "Easy. Remember, everything will be fine."

But she shook her head, seriously crying now. "Please, don't go," she begged, her body shaking with sobs.

Sully could feel her protruding belly against his stomach, and even one of the child's kicks. He closed his eyes in defeat, sighing deeply. He wouldn't be able to enjoy the evening, always fearing he'd endangered the health of his friend and her unborn child.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Michaela and Daniel exchange a glance. "I'm gonna need ten minutes," Daniel said, and Michaela smiled at him. "Thank you," she told him sincerely, and Sully realized the two of them had been prepared for this situation. Sudden anger flooded him for he felt betrayed, but for a split second Michaela dropped her mask, and he recognized the deep hurt she was feeling. Only then did he become aware that he was still holding Catherine and immediately released her from his arms.

But the damage was done.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was not easy for Sully to keep Catherine calm that evening. He had to reassure her time and again he wasn't mad at her, which was quite difficult because he was angry indeed. And restless, dreading the moment when Michaela would return home but nevertheless hoping she would do so very soon. He knew the longer she stayed at the gala, the more she was enjoying herself. Not that he begrudged her having a good time, but she was out with Daniel, not with him. This thought shot another white-hot stab of frustration through him. Of course he was aware it had been he who'd canceled their date, but knowing Michaela and Daniel had arranged their going together behind his back annoyed him to no end. So, with his own thoughts in turmoil, it took him much longer than usual before he finally managed to convince Catherine to lie down. Not only did she need her rest, he also wanted to talk to Michaela alone.

Once Catherine was in bed, he pulled a chair to the window that overlooked the yard and waited in the darkness. The clock ticked away the minutes more slowly the longer he sat there, but eventually he saw the headlights of a car turning around the bend on the street that led to his property.

As quietly as possible and without turning on any lamps inside, he crept out of the house. The light from over the front door didn't reach the spot where he stood on the porch as he listened to the voices that carried across the yard. He couldn't discern what was said, but he heard Michaela's laughter in response to Daniel's words. Silently fuming inside, he willed them to say good night, and when it eventually happened he was ready to let out all those emotions pent up over the last few hours.

"Had a nice evening?" he asked bitingly when Michaela was close enough to hear him.

She jumped in response to his voice. Laying her hand onto her bare skin above the low-cut neckline of her dress, she ignored both his question and the growl in his tone.

"Sully, you startled me," she calmly stated instead, still walking towards the steps that led up to the porch, but he prevented her from ascending the stairs by jumping over the banister onto the ground in one smooth move.

"Sorry," he apologized, not sounding sorry at all when he positioned himself across from her.

Michaela sighed silently. She had known this confrontation would come, but frankly, she didn't know if she'd be able to summon the energy for it right now. Obviously, she didn't have a choice though, so she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and crossing her arms before her chest, she prepared herself for whatever he felt compelled to tell her. She didn't have to wait.

"How could you?" His tone was accusing, and of course she knew what he meant but still asked, "How could I what?"

Sully didn't know what bothered him more: that she was, in his opinion, playing dumb or that she had posed the question so placidly.

"You asked _Daniel_ of all people to go on this date with you! You knew I wouldn't like it, otherwise you'd have told me!" His voice grew louder with every word, and Michaela could physically feel the anger rolling off him, coming in waves towards her. In a way she was glad they finally talked without restraint; she only wished it could have waited until morning.

Since Sully hadn't asked her anything, she didn't respond to his tirade but simply stood before him, her hands grasping the edges of her shawl by now. She shivered slightly in the cold night air, but the man who'd told her only a few hours ago that he loved her was so caught up in his vexation he didn't notice. He rather went on ranting, "How could you lie to me?"

At this, Michaela raised her eyebrows. "I never lied to you," she retorted heatedly, despite her determination to stay calm.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he prompted her, as upset as before.

This time, Michaela let out an audible sigh before she spoke again. "I didn't inform you because I'd hoped, against my better judgment, that _you_ would come with me." When he wanted to respond she lifted her hand to stop him and continued, "I asked Daniel because I knew he would be prepared to stay with Catherine as well as to accompany me to the gala. I told you I couldn't go alone so I made sure I wouldn't."

For a moment Sully gaped at her. After catching himself, he said indignantly, "There's no way you knew I had to stay here."

Michaela was cold and tired now that the adrenalin rush, caused by the festivities of the evening, had worn off. She wanted to have a warm shower and crawl beneath the duvet, not repeat what she'd already told him before. But she still did.

"If you'd listened to me when I talked to you about Catherine's condition and if you'd cared for what I said, you would have known, too. The help you think you give her only incapacitates her more. She needs to face what's troubling her, otherwise she won't recover," she explained again.

Exasperated, Sully threw his arms up. "But then she gets all upset and might have another seizure. Why can't you understand that? All I want is keep her and the baby out of danger!"

Although she felt she was beginning to lose her temper as well, Michaela tried to think. She needed a different approach, and thus she posed a question she hadn't asked before, "What will you do after the baby is born?"

Surprised, Sully was silent for a moment before he replied, "Nothin'. Then things will be back to normal."

Michaela actually scoffed lightly, shaking her head. "If she breastfeeds, she won't take her pills then either. So when she gets upset she might drop the baby."

She watched as he tried to digest this fact. It was apparent that he hadn't thought so far ahead and didn't even realize that Michaela was implying he would stay with Catherine until she gave birth to her child.

Trying to read Michaela's expression in the darkness and insecure for the first time, Sully wondered, "Then what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to take my advice and persuade her to see a psychologist. Don't you know the saying that you only truly help people in need when you show them how to help themselves?" she asked quietly, softening at seeing his now thoughtful features. Laying her hand on his arm, she added, "Fulfilling Catherine's every wish makes her depend on you. Every single time you give in to her requests, you take away from her another reason to attempt to get better. That's not healthy and will end badly."

Before Sully could respond, it grew somewhat brighter in the yard because Catherine had turned on the light in her room. Instantly following his instinct to check if something were wrong, Sully turned in order to rush into the house. But Michaela tightened her grip on his arm. "You're doing it again," she gently admonished. "I'm here now, and if she needs aid she will get it from me." When he hesitated, Michaela lightly kissed his cheek. "Go to bed," she advised, "I'll take a look at your friend."

The vibrating of her cell phone woke Michaela not even three hours later, and seeing Grace was calling made her leave the comfort of her bed immediately. She was still talking to her friend while getting dressed as quickly as possible, promising she would be there in a minute.

Tiptoeing from her room towards the stairs leading down while pulling on a cardigan, Michaela didn't bother to turn on the light. She was careful on the steps as well, not wanting to disturb Sully's sleep either. Once on the first floor she was about to turn towards the kitchen because she wanted to write a note for him, but a strange feeling made her pause. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, so she scanned the room, squinting her eyes. Was someone in here? Another burglary? With her pulse quickening she crept towards the sofa where Sully was sleeping, wanting to alert him to the danger. But then she saw what had thrown her: not an additional presence but an absence. Sully wasn't sleeping, at least not on the sofa. His pillow and blanket were gone as well, and it wasn't difficult to guess where he was. Michaela's heartbeat sped up even further, but she didn't have time for this right now. Something inside her snapped though, and she scribbled on a sheet of paper, which she put onto the kitchen table, "I will have my morning coffee at Grace's from now on."

Then she left the house as if on the run.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anthony, Grace's eight-year-old son, had been suffering from sickle cell disease since his earliest childhood. He was a participant in a study for a new medicine at Memorial Hospital, and his physician there, Dr. Cook, had agreed to share the responsibility for the boy's treatment with Michaela. This way, the child could avoid sitting in waiting areas of emergency rooms for hours on end when a crisis hit. Michaela had taken care of Anthony during pain attacks twice already, but when she arrived at Grace's home this time, she was encountering a much more severe crisis.

Her little patient was not only running a fever, it was difficult for him to breathe as well. "My chest hurts," he told Michaela in a croaked voice when she asked him if he were in pain.

The boy watched Dr. Mike with wide, anguished eyes as she listened to his heart and palpated his ribcage. He knew he was in more trouble than usual, and he feared he would be sent to the hospital. Although Dr. Mike cupped his cheek, smiling and promising that everything would be alright again, he recognized the sympathy in her eyes. With a resigned huff he avoided her gaze, turning his head to the side.

Michaela, however, straightened her back and put her stethoscope around her neck. "Grace," she said gently as she turned to her friend, "unfortunately Anthony is suffering from acute chest syndrome. We have no choice: we need to go to the Memorial for an X-ray, to see if liquids are infiltrating the lungs."

Mother and son exchanged a worried look, and Grace eventually sighed with resignation, "I guess it's back to the ER then."

"Oh, no," Michaela gave her a quick hug and smiled encouragingly. "I'll call an ambulance and come with you."

So she did.

Sully woke much earlier than usual, and he blamed it on the troubled thoughts that had accompanied him all through the night after he'd eventually stretched out on the mattress next to Catherine's bed. He knew he needed to explain to her in the morning that he wouldn't sleep in her room anymore, and he was dreading her tears. The thought the baby might get hurt in the process was even worse, but at least he had to try to heed Michaela's words.

Anyway, he was fully awake now despite the early hour. As quietly as possible he got up from the floor. Taking his pillow and the blanket with him he sneaked out of the small room, making no sound. Once in the hallway he walked more determinedly, but only for a few steps. Then he halted, looking around. An uncomfortable feeling was settling in the pit of his stomach, and he glanced, as if drawn by an invisible power, in the direction of the door to the master bedroom. Although it was closed he sensed that the cause of his uneasiness lay behind it. As he contemplated taking a look inside, he lingered for another minute until reason told him that Wolf would have alerted him if something were wrong with Michaela.

More confident now, he went downstairs. There he first put his pillow onto the sofa and then folded his blanket, placing it there as well. On his way to the kitchen though, his peace of mind was disturbed again when he heard a scratching sound coming from the front door. After letting in his dog, he once more considered taking a peek into Michaela's room, but then a small sheet of paper leaning against an empty vase on the kitchen table caught his attention. With a few long strides he was there, and after reading the line Michaela had written for him, his face drained of all color. He instantly knew what must have happened: She'd received a phone call in the middle of the night and had to leave. Coming downstairs she'd have found the place where he was supposed to be sleeping empty and had put two and two together. But she'd gotten the wrong idea, and she needed to hear that from him immediately.

In his now almost frantic state, Sully began to search for his cell phone. He couldn't remember when he'd last used or seen it, and the longer he looked, the more nervous he became.

"What's wrong?" a voice from the top of the stairs asked worriedly.

Looking up from his task, Sully saw Catherine standing there in her nightgown. The thin fabric barely concealed her figure or that she was wearing nothing else. Growing extremely disconcerted, he averted his eyes when he replied, "Nothin'. Go back to bed."

"But I'm not tired anymore," she weakly protested and put her foot tentatively on the first step leading down.

"Then you better get dressed," Sully advised in a strained voice, still not looking in her direction. If he had, he'd have seen her puzzled expression.

"But you're not dressed yet either," she pointed out, sounding more alert now.

Only then did Sully realize he was still wearing nothing but his sleeping shorts, and he suddenly felt as if ice water was running through his veins. Had Michaela seen them sleeping next to each other, practically wearing nothing? He clearly remembered the two nights she and he had slept very close – one time in the same room, where the tension between them had been so high that it had taken all his willpower to finally drift off, and Michaela knew it. On another occasion they had slept in a narrow cave because they needed shelter from a downpour. Waking up holding each other was a memory he still cherished since it had never happened again. Yet. He knew how shy Michaela still was when it came to physical contact, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how she was feeling now. Although, the message she'd left behind was a pretty good indication…

When Sully felt a hand on his shoulder he snapped back to reality. Seeing Catherine, still barely clad, standing so close it at last dawned on him he might have given her the wrong idea about why he was helping her. Her touch finally catapulted him out of the haze he'd been living in for the last week. It was still true that he considered her a part of his family and worried about her health and the baby, but there was a limit to his devotion and patience, especially if it meant he lost Michaela in the process.

"Get dressed," he curtly told Catherine, already reaching for his own clothes. "In five minutes we gotta go to Loren's." His words were muffled now because he was pulling a t-shirt over his head.

He'd just remembered he'd left his cell phone in his room at the Brays'.

"Sully, please stop calling. I'm with a patient." Michaela's voice on the phone was quiet and neutral, and the latter worried Sully more than if she had yelled at him. He'd been trying to reach her all morning, but only now that it was noon had she answered her phone.

"Then can we talk tonight?" He was aware he sounded desperate but he didn't care.

There was a long silence, and he ran his hand nervously through his hair, biting his tongue so he wouldn't chase her off by disturbing her thinking.

When he eventually couldn't take it any longer, he rephrased his question, "Are you gonna be home tonight?"

"No. And now I have to go. Goodbye, Sully." Michaela ended the call, and rushed from the corner where she had talked to him as quietly as possible back to Anthony's bed. The boy's soft moaning had alerted her, and it didn't occur to her she might have sent Sully into a frenzy. Her thoughts were concentrated on her patient and his family rather than her own private life.

It had turned out that Anthony's staying at the hospital couldn't be avoided. He needed close observation and oxygen, which could be more easily managed at a place that had all the necessary technical equipment and personnel.

Michaela had sent Grace back home at dawn, promising she would watch her son like a hawk. Times for businesses were tough, and the doctor knew her friend couldn't afford to close the café on a Sunday, which was, next to Saturday, one of the most profitable days of the week for a restaurant. If things went well, Anthony would be released in the evening, and Michaela could take care of him either at his home or at the small room at the clinic she had prepared for such cases.

Sully didn't know about any of this. He thought she was simply avoiding him. As soon as she had ended their phone call, he dialed the second of the three numbers he knew by heart. When he heard the deep, calm voice of his brother he implored urgently, "Can I come over to see you? Right now?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sully wasn't able to think straight; his mind was occupied by the question of how to get Michaela to talk to him. He was sure when she allowed him to explain that he'd slept only as a friend in Catherine's room, everything would be alright again. This thought, however, suddenly stopped him cold in his brooding: there was no such thing as Catherine's room. If anything, it was Hannah's and it was in Michaela's apartment. All the time he'd been so worried he might send Catherine into another seizure, he'd apparently lost sight of the fact that they were merely guests at Michaela's. How could he have let that happen?

Clutching the wheel even more nervously now, he glanced at his childhood friend on the seat next to him, and it was only then he registered that Catherine was neither showing any sign of upset nor had she protested their sudden departure. She'd also not complained, as she had before, about Wolf sitting in the back. Sully wasn't sure what to make of this sudden change of behavior and was very grateful that they were arriving at Cloud Dancing's home. He needed the help of his brother, and he needed it now.

Sully had barely killed the engine when he was out of the car and hurrying around to help Catherine down. Her hand was cold and clammy when he grasped it to make sure she stood securely on the pebbled ground.

As he led her to the front door he asked worriedly, "You alright?"

She hesitated for a moment, clearly wanting to say she wasn't, but unlike Sully she had seen the Cheyenne standing in the shade of the house, watching them. That was why she didn't dare say what was on her mind but rather whispered, "Yes."

He frowned, not believing her. However, he didn't voice his doubts because he, too, now spotted his brother, who approached them slowly. Eager to talk to him Sully quickened his own steps and held out his hand to clasp forearms as soon as they had closed the distance between them.

"Thanks," he simply said, and the medicine man nodded in acknowledgement before he turned to Catherine. "Welcome to our home," he said sincerely. "My wife has prepared some tea to share with you," he continued, and although his eyes looked kindly at her, she knew his statement was also something akin to an order. And as if on cue, Snow Bird appeared in the doorway.

It was only a few minutes later when Cloud Dancing and Sully strolled along the sandy way that wound through the small garden behind the house. Ever since the phone call not even an hour ago, the Cheyenne had carefully considered what Dr. Mike had told him about the situation, and there were only two reasons he could think of why his friend felt responsible for Miss Catherine's welfare. As always, he came straight to the point.

"Is she carrying your child?" he queried, looking at his brother.

"What?" Sully exclaimed, immediately halting in his tracks and staring at Cloud Dancing in disbelief. "Course not!" he added indignantly when he realized his friend was serious.

Unperturbed by Sully's anger, the medicine man calmly went on. "I wish you had said yes because it would mean your behavior though unreasonable is understandable."

Since Sully was still standing, gaping at him now, Cloud Dancing continued, "But if you are positive you are not the father, that means we are back to the point when you blamed yourself for Abigail's death and lost your way."

Instantly Sully grew defensive. "This has nothin' to do with my wife," he retorted icily, not wanting to discuss his failings from the past. Growing more agitated by the minute he raised his voice when he burst out, "What's wrong with supporting a friend who's all on her own? Her husband just died a few months ago. She's grieving and I know how that feels. And she has epilepsy and I'm the only one she feels safe with and…"

He trailed off when he became aware that listing his reasons only underscored his friend's opinion that he was about to lose himself again. Huffing in frustration he resumed walking. Sometimes he found Cloud Dancing's way of forcing you to come to your own conclusions really maddening. He felt like a small boy who wanted to scream and hit something, hoping this would elicit a response from the medicine man that would take away the burden without having to think about it himself.

They walked in silence for quite a while, and in the end he silently admitted his Cheyenne brother was right. He still felt he had let down Abigail, and ever since Catherine had entrusted herself to him, she had become his main object of attention. He had been so entirely focused on her that he had neglected his daughter again and might even lose Michaela now. Maybe it was already too late.

He continued with this train of thought by speaking out loud, "I don't know what to do. When I make an attempt to go somewhere without Catherine, she gets so upset that she feels ill."

Cloud Dancing nodded. "It's called emotional blackmail, Sully. If you give in once she won't stop doing it again and again," he explained, gesturing with his hands to emphasize his words.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Sully responded heatedly. "But there's a baby involved, and I'll do anything it takes that it don't get hurt."

His jaw was stubbornly set now, his troubled emotions in evidence by his normally blue eyes turning a steel-grey.

"What do you think is the worst that could happen if you chose to drive back to town on your own right now?" Cloud Dancing asked quietly, inviting his friend to think this through to the end.

Sully wanted to answer that Catherine might have a fit and fall, hurting the unborn child, but then he remembered that Michaela had said there hadn't been a seizure the last time. Did that mean the woman he'd felt so responsible for had simply played him? He didn't believe that, no one could fall so convincingly without actually fainting.

"You have to let go, my friend," the Cheyenne interrupted his mulling. "You do not help her if you take away from her all motivation to help herself."

Suddenly suspicious, Sully eyed his friend. "Has Michaela talked to you?"

"She is worried about her patient," Cloud Dancing affirmed.

"What'd she say?" Sully demanded, stopping again to face him.

The Cheyenne regarded the young man before him thoughtfully. Was he so upset because Dr. Mike had come to him or because they had discussed Miss Catherine? He couldn't tell which, and thus he remained vague, "We consulted colleague to colleague."

Sully was scowling at his brother when a movement at the back door of the house turned his attention there. Seeing Catherine waving her hand, beckoning him to come to her, he was about to comply when Cloud Dancing held him back.

"I will talk to her. You can come with me but I must ask you not to interfere."

Sully nodded in agreement; after all he'd come here to get help with Catherine, or better said, for her.

Catherine was restless until they were on their way home. Sully didn't notice; Cloud Dancing had given him a lot to think about. Michaela had been right, and he was regretting deeply that he hadn't listened to her sooner.

The first thing he did when they arrived at his house was take the mattress he'd slept on out of the small room Michaela had given to Catherine. He would spend his nights downstairs on the sofa from now on, come hell or high water. His brother had shown them a few exercises that would help Catherine relax when she felt anxiety building up again.

Sully was quite proud of her progress when she didn't protest as she saw him carrying his mattress into the barn. Apparently Cloud Dancing's words had made an impression on her, too, and she was on the way to finally settling in.

However, when Sully returned to the house those hopes were dashed.

"Where can I find your bed sheets?" she asked him as he stepped through the door, smiling widely at him from the foot of the stairs.

Still thinking they were in tune he assured her, "I'm fine with my blanket and pillow."

He was on his way to the kitchen where he had left his cell phone. It was almost evening, and he hoped Michaela would have time for him now. Wanting to share the good news he almost felt like singing, although he never sang, but Catherine insisted as she was following him, "We need fresh linens, Sully. We can't sleep on Dr. Mike's sheets."

Still not really listening because his cell wasn't on the kitchen counter as he'd thought it would be, he replied absent-mindedly, "The ones we've been using are hers, too."

Catherine had been married and knew that couples bought their things in pairs, but singles didn't. She wanted to have everything the right way for Sully and her, and so she didn't let go although she could see that his thoughts were elsewhere.

She tugged at the back of his t-shirt, and he turned towards her at last.

Patiently, as if talking to a child, she began again, "When we sleep in your bedroom from now on, we need fresh sheets."

Too baffled to get angry right away he wondered, "What makes you think we'll be sleeping in Michaela's room?"

"I read her message," Catherine replied, shrugging. All day she had been quite relaxed, apart from the time at the medicine man's house, because she knew she would now have the life she'd craved as a teenager and then again after her husband had died. All she needed was Sully and everything would be alright.

The man of her dreams, however, felt his temper rising. Not wanting to upset his longtime friend more than necessary, he did his best to keep his annoyance in check. He took her by her shoulders and turned her until she faced him, and then he said as quietly as he could manage, "Listen carefully to what I tell you now 'cause I don't wanna have to repeat it: You will sleep in Hannah's room and me here on the sofa until we find a place where you can stay permanently. This here is Michaela's home and always will be."

Seeing her eyes brimming with tears, he swallowed hard but still went on with what she obviously needed to hear again, "I love Michaela, Catherine. I told you before. I might have messed things up but I'll do anything it takes to get her back. You understand?"

Sniffling, Catherine nodded but then suddenly threw herself at his chest and sobbed heart-wrenchingly.

_I'd like to thank everyone who'd left a review. Unfortunately I'm in the middle of preparing our trip to Australia, so I won't have the time to respond to them right away. Of course I will still read them because they are my reward for writing this story. So please forgive me if you don't hear from me for 4 weeks. I will have posted all chapters till Sunday (two today, two tomorrow and the last one on Sunday) so your bloodpressure will be able to get back to normal :D._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Approaching the t-intersection on the side road to Sully's property, Michaela decided to turn her car around right there. If she avoided driving into the yard, she would be able to save a few minutes and could not only take a shower but actually enjoy it. Instantly carrying out her plan, she parked the Mini and hurried towards the small door next to the gate. When she pressed down the handle, she could hear Wolf's panting growing louder as he raced in her direction, and she braced herself for his jumping at her.

"Hello, Wolf!" She barely managed to greet him because, front paws on her shoulders, he enthusiastically tried to lick her face as soon as she entered the yard. Chuckling she patted his back. "It's good to see you," she said affectionately, "but unfortunately I don't have much time."

For a moment it seemed as if he understood and let go of her, but as it turned out he did it only to run for his ball so she would throw it for him. Ruefully sighing, Michaela let go of her dream of a long shower and complied. She simply didn't have the heart to deny the dog's wish, and not only because she had no idea when they would be able to play again. She was also grateful for the exercise because she recognized all too well the numbness in her fingers as a sign of an approaching panic attack and hoped the physical activity would help keep her anxiety at bay.

However, it didn't take long before the present occupants of the house noticed what was going on outside. As the front door opened, Michaela bent down and whispered to Wolf, "I'm sorry, but we have to stop now."

Ruffling his fur, she threw away the ball one last time and then hurried towards the porch.

"Can we talk?" Sully asked quietly, watching her ascend the stairs. He hadn't noticed yet that she had left her car on the street outside and assumed she was home for the night, despite her earlier assurance she wouldn't be there. He wanted to tell her that he'd talked to Cloud Dancing and knew now what he'd done wrong and that he would work on convincing Catherine that she should see a therapist. But Michaela barely glanced at him as she rushed into the house.

"I'm in a hurry, Sully," she said levelly as she was passing him. "I have to get back to town as soon as possible. I'm only here for a shower and a change of clothes."

He didn't point out that she had taken the time to play with the dog; her tone simply didn't invite conversation. Hoping she was more relaxed after she refreshed herself, he decided to make another attempt when she was done. Too worked up for sitting around idly he went outside, continuing the game with Wolf where Michaela had left it.

The warm water eased the tension in Michaela's strained muscles, and she relished the feeling. Considering she'd only slept two hours last night, she felt remarkably alert. Of course this wouldn't last as she knew from experience after countless nightshifts. But she would need her strength in the upcoming night for watching Anthony, so she enjoyed the relief, however fleeting it might be. After carefully observing Grace's son over the day at the hospital, it had been decided to take him to the clinic after dinner. During the night Michaela would look after him and her assistants would help her all through the Monday when Grace had to work. If everything went well, the boy would be released in the care of his mother that evening.

In high spirits after finishing this train of thought, Michaela made the decision she knew was overdue.

When she eventually left the house Catherine was leaning on the porch's railing, watching Sully play with the dog.

"Good evening," Michaela acknowledged the young woman with a nod as she pulled her suitcase on its small wheels along the wooden planks.

Her energy from before was gone after packing things she would need over the course of the week, and she wearily eyed the stairs leading down, wondering if she should carry the case or just let it bump downwards step by step. However, Wolf had spotted her by now and raced towards her, tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes full with mischief. The dog was ready to include her in the game but stopped short when his master, who was right behind him, mumbled under his breath, "Oh no."

It wasn't the words that made the dog sit with his expression rather puzzled, but how they had been spoken. They carried such a deep emotion the animal had never felt in his master before.

With a few long strides Sully was on the porch. The look he cast Catherine sent her into the house immediately. Only after the front door was closed did he turn to Michaela. "What are you doing?" he demanded, blocking her way down the stairs.

For a second, Michaela considered stating the obvious, that she was heading to town. But as soon as this thought occurred to her the moment was gone. She wouldn't postpone the inevitable any longer. Loosening her clenched fingers from the suitcase's handle, she took in a deep breath and faced him.

"I can't stay here, Sully, not after I found out to what lengths you'd go in order to hide things from me." Her tone was quiet and sad, and it broke his heart. Although it hurt him deeply that she thought he would share his childhood friend's bed, he was aware he couldn't afford being taken aback.

Instead he reassured her, "Nothing ever happened between me and Catherine. I wouldn't have let it." Before she could reply, another thought struck him. After all, even Cloud Dancing had thought it possible so probably Michaela had come to the same conclusion. "And you know the baby ain't mine, right?" he added quickly in case this was the reason she was leaving the house. If it were only the _house_ she left.

But actually, this possibility had never crossed her mind. Still she said, "It doesn't matter."

Not comprehending, Sully searched her eyes. "What're you sayin'?" he eventually dared to ask when she didn't elaborate.

"I'm saying I can't share a house with people who wait for me to go to bed so they can spend the night together." When Sully wanted to object, she shook her head and continued without giving him the opportunity to tell her another excuse. "It doesn't matter if you were there for her comfort or something else entirely. It's the fact that you did it behind my back. Wheren't you in the kitchen every morning before me so I wouldn't be the wiser?" She looked at him daring him to tell her she was wrong, but he avoided her gaze, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Startled he looked up though when he heard her next words, spoken so quietly he had to strain to discern them.

"I'm not angry," she clarified, holding his gaze. "You hurt me, Sully."

Suddenly it was hard for him to breathe, even more so when she continued, "I'm a doctor. People put themselves in my hand, they give themselves to me. They trust me. I'm…" she hesitated for a moment because she needed to gather her strength when she said the next words since the last thing she wanted was to start crying. Feeling not composed at all but enough so to keep any tears from falling, she resumed, "…not used to giving myself to anyone. But I gave myself to you. I trusted you."

Her struggling sent another wave of pain to Sully's heart. He reached out to cup her cheek, saying, "I'm sorry." His voice was strained with emotion as well, but Michaela quickly took one step away from him.

"I am, too." She wanted him to know that, but she wouldn't change her mind. "I just… I can't be with you right now." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand - and Sully did.

He let drop his hand that had still been poised next to her face. Fighting to get some air into his lungs he looked down at his feet and at last managed, "If you change your mind, I'll always be here."

He couldn't touch her and he had to let her go.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Fortunately it had been a quiet night for both Anthony and his doctor, and in addition Michaela was able to make two phone calls in search for a place where she could stay until she found a new home. In the end she accepted Grace's offer to use their guestroom. It was small but would suffice for the time being. Michaela would have preferred Charlotte's boarding house for the anonymity it provided, but all rooms there were occupied. Grace's supplied some other advantages though: she wouldn't have to worry about her meals, so it suited her just fine.

However, when her friend suggested bringing breakfast over to her practice on Monday morning, Michaela assured that wasn't necessary. She would wait for Emily's arrival to make sure Anthony wouldn't be on his own and then use the opportunity to get some fresh air. Although the night had been uneventful she hadn't gotten enough sleep because she'd set her alarm every few hours so she could examine her little patient.

Once on her way across the street, the crisp morning air helped her chase away some of the lingering tiredness, and Grace's coffee did the rest. Despite the cool temperature Michaela had chosen a place on the patio; this way she could distract herself by watching people passing by. This pleasure didn't last long though.

"Hey, doc." Hank let himself fall on the chair next to her and began without further preamble, "Some little birds told me you're homeless. That true?" His eyebrows were raised in mock horror.

As always, the hotel owner managed to get to Michaela. Instantly she protested, "I'm not homeless, Hank. I'm looking for permanent lodging, that's all." She didn't even ask where he had learned of her problem. News spread in an inexplicable and incredibly fast way in this part of town.

Hank's smirk widened at her indignant tone; it was fun to see her squirm. But then he grew serious, after all he was here for a proposition they would both benefit from.

"You remember my nana?" he asked, tucking a strand of his long locks behind his ear as he gazed at her.

Not knowing what he was up to Michaela replied cautiously, "I do." And then she frowned. "I haven't seen her in a while," she stated, looking with sudden worry at him. She recalled Ilse Lawsonstrom as a friendly old lady who suffered from cardiac ischemia.

Reading her expression right, Hank hurried to explain, "She's gone back to Norway. Said she wanted to be at home in her old days."

Still not comprehending what he was getting at, Michaela nodded, understanding this fact, and waited for him to come to the point.

"Anyway, she left me her cottage. It's small but has four rooms, a bath and a kitchen. And it's available."

Michaela straightened on her seat; she was definitely interested now. Encouraged by her changed posture Hank elaborated, "It's across Thorndale Park, only fifteen minutes from here."

Michaela turned her head to her side, looking at him. "So you have a house and I need one," she summarized the situation. She cocked an eyebrow at him, knowing there must be something he hadn't told her yet. "What's the catch?" she asked when the smirk returned to his face.

"Michaela, I'm hurt," he drawled, shifting with his chair so he faced her. "I'm a serious business man. I don't joke when I make offers."

"What offer exactly is it you make?" she replied, still suspicious. She took another sip of her now lukewarm coffee and waited.

"Look," Hank said, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. "You've done me some favors and I don't like to owe people."

When she put down her cup on its saucer with a clatter, she wanted to remind him that he had made sure she had air conditioning in her practice, but he cut her off. "I suggest you take a look. You can rent it or buy it. I don't care as long as it's occupied and doesn't crumble to the ground."

Michaela nodded, getting what he was telling her. It was his grandmother's house and he didn't want that it stood empty. Earning some money didn't hurt either, and apart from that he helped her.

"Alright," she conceded. "I'd love to see the house. Could we meet after I took Anthony back home tonight?"

"Lunch is better," Hank responded, "business is still slow then. I'm gonna pick you up at half past noon. That fine with you?"

She nodded, and when he got up from his chair she said quietly, "Thank you, Hank."

Never being comfortable with displaying feelings, he only shrugged and winked at her, "Gotta keep my personal doctor close."

Indulgently, Michaela shook her head. This man was simply impossible - but actually a friend.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" Sully crouched down to his daughter's level to be closer to her.

Hannah sat on her small chair at the children's table in the Brays' kitchen. Her elbows were propped on its top, her head held between her fists. With one leg swinging almost violently she pouted and refused to look at her father.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, looking at Maude this time.

"She overheard us talking about Dr. Mike moving out of your house," Olive informed him tight-lipped before her sister-in-law could smooth things over again.

Sully sighed deeply. "Come here," he eventually said, lifting Hannah in his arms.

"It's only for a few days," he assured her. "Then she's gonna come back."

Now Loren was making his presence known by clearing his throat. "Then I wonder why she's with Hank right now," he grumbled, casting Sully an almost vicious look. He had come to like Dr. Mike and was very comfortable with the idea that she might become Hannah's second mother. But as usual, Sully had ruined it.

"What?" Dumbfounded Sully looked at Olive for an explanation. When she turned towards the oven without responding he turned his gaze to Maude. "He's kidding, right?"

But she shook her head. "She canceled lunch 'cause Hank's showing her his grandmother's house."

At this Sully paled. With his knees growing weak he put down his daughter and sank onto the next chair. Ever since Michaela had left last night, he'd convinced himself that he would make things right between them because they both knew she couldn't live at her practice for long. Her looking for a new house already totally changed things though. He might actually lose her for good. With his heart now madly pounding in his chest he got up from his seat. Running both hands through his hair he took a few steps, but only to turn around again.

Suddenly feeling all eyes on him he stopped. Although he'd promised himself to give Michaela the space she needed, he knew he had to find her right now and prevent her from buying Hank's cottage. He glanced at the clock on the wall above the door. If he hurried, he could still catch her before she left the clinic.

"I'll be right back," he murmured and rushed out of the room. He didn't notice that, as always these days, Catherine was following him.

When Sully stormed into the clinic, the waiting area was empty and the reception unoccupied. All doors were open though and so he shouted, "Michaela? Somebody here?"

It was Charlotte who answered his call as she came from the room next to the office. "She's with Hank, Sully."

A sound from the entrance made them both look in its direction. It was Catherine, trying to catch her breath. Upon seeing the midwife she mumbled something about needing the bathroom and vanished again.

Charlotte frowned as she looked at Sully, and he seemed to shrink under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Is it your baby?" she at last asked. She wasn't curious but she needed to know.

Sully threw his hands in the air. "Why's everyone thinkin' that? And the answer is _no_, I'm not the father." He was angry now and demanded, "I need the address of Hank's house. You know it?"

The midwife wasn't offended by this outburst but simply dismissed it and queried instead, "Will you live with Miss Catherine and take care of the baby?"

Not having expected such blunt questions Sully gaped at Charlotte. "I'm her friend," he at last said, trying to keep his temper in check. "I'm helping her, that's all."

The midwife considered the young man for a moment. She wanted to point out that for just being a friend he spent an awful lot of time with the mother-to-be. And of course she knew that Michaela had already left him, but that wasn't her business. The child was though.

Sully shifted nervously, waiting for Charlotte to say something, and finally she did. "Then you better tell your friend to start having her wits about her. I'm not only responsible for her wellbeing but the baby's, too. And when I come to the conclusion she won't be able to take care of the newborn, I've got no choice but have to inform CPS."

Catherine had heard the last words and rushed to Sully. Clinging to his arm she pleaded, "You can't allow them to take my baby away. Please, Sully! My baby is all I have left of Bill. I can't lose it!"

"Then you better start working on yourself, Mrs. Wild," Charlotte said sternly. "In a couple of months this baby will depend on you."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Michaela's leaving had been Sully's wake-up call, and Catherine had gotten hers from Charlotte Cooper. But while Sully sprang into action, first calling Daniel and then Hank, Catherine panicked.

On their way out of the clinic she reached for his sleeve, imploring, "Sully, please, I need an address, or they'll take my baby away. Can't we do it like the Brays? Mr. Bray lives with his wife and sister, too."

Sully stopped so abruptly that she ran into him. Steadying her, he held her upper arms, but still with a considerable distance between their bodies. Seeing she was serious, he shook his head in disbelief. "That's not gonna happen," he informed her, his voice close to a growl. "But I'll tell you what we'll do: Daniel says Hank's house is only two minutes away from his. Hank says he doesn't care who lives there as long as he gets his rent. We'll pick up the key at his hotel now and take a look at the place. Alright?"

Seeing the first tears falling he reminded her, "Remember what your midwife said? You'll have to prove to her that you can take care of your baby, so you gotta start somewhere. Now come on, let's go."

While Sully was looking at the house which Michaela wanted to turn into her home, she was back at her practice. As usual, the first afternoon hours were slow, and her lack of sleep was catching up with her. She had just made herself another cup of coffee when Charlotte announced over the intercom, "A new patient, Dr. Mike."

Hearing a hesitant knock at her door, Michaela called, "Come in!" and carried her cup from her office into the exam room. An older woman in her early fifties approached her desk, and Michaela, still standing behind it, offered her hand. "I'm Dr. Quinn," she introduced herself and then gestured towards the chair. "Please, have a seat."

She waited until the woman sat before she did the same and asked, "What can I do for you, Mrs…?"

"Lillian Smith," the woman quickly gave her name. "Thank you for seeing me," she added. Then she stared at her lap where her fingers fidgeted with a handkerchief.

"Would you like some coffee, too?" Michaela gently coaxed.

Mrs. Smith shook her head. "Water would be nice," she replied, her voice barely audible.

After Michaela provided it, Mrs. Smith took a long gulp. Visibly refreshed, she began to speak slowly, "I buried my husband last Friday."

"My sincere condolences," Michaela instantly offered.

Her visitor nodded in acknowledgement and eventually put the glass on the desk. "He's been sick for a very long time," she continued, turning her gaze to the window. "Unfortunately our son married a woman who wasn't able to handle that, and after we received the final diagnosis she never visited us again. Our son still came, but my husband was very fond of his wife and was devastated that she'd abandoned him. I was angry with her and gave her a piece of my mind once, but she said she simply couldn't stand by, watching how someone she cared for was being taken from her again."

It was quiet in the room for a few moments. Michaela stayed silent, knowing now that her patient had started to reveal her story she would tell it all. Thus she simply waited.

After taking in a shuddering breath, the woman continued. "A few months ago our son died in a car accident, and his wife hid in their apartment, not even attending the funeral. I never heard from her again. She never opened the door or picked up her phone. When I went to her house on Saturday, a neighbor told me she was pregnant and had left town."

Michaela sat unnaturally straight on her chair by now, having a very good guess who Mrs. Smith's daughter-in-law was. "She's the only family I have left. And I want to know my grandchild, Dr. Quinn," the other woman said. "Will you help me?"

From a doctor's point of view this was a difficult question. Before she could answer it she inquired, "How did you know I might be able to?"

"I knew the name of the neurologist she saw and went to him," Mrs. Smith revealed, looking down at her hands sheepishly. "And he asked me to say hello to you."

Michaela couldn't help but smile. The other doctor, an old family friend, had obviously anticipated the conflict she would feel and practically gave her his permission to do as she saw fit.

Considering her options she made a quick decision. Sully wouldn't mind taking in the grandmother-to-be as well. Michaela simply knew he would want her there.

Apart from that, she didn't have the heart to send Mrs. Smith, whose son had apparently taken on his wife's family name, away. Finally she nodded. "But I will come with you to your first meeting. Catherine tends to faint these days when something upsets her."

"I know she's very delicate," Mrs. Smith responded with raised eyebrows, smiling under her tears of relief, and both women knew they understood each other perfectly well.

Michaela's office hours had just ended, and she expected Robert E.'s arrival any minute. He would take his son home, and she was about to wrap him in an additional blanket when she heard the door opening.

"Back here!" she called and then smiled at the boy encouragingly. "It's time. Are you ready?"

Anthony nodded, his eyes shining, but as he looked over her shoulder they widened and he exclaimed, "Sully! You came!"

Startled, Michaela pivoted. It was actually Sully, and in the door frame behind him she spotted Catherine. Instantly, her thoughts went to Mrs. Smith. She quickly turned back to Anthony. "Your dad should be here soon," she informed him. "I have to make a phone call. Is it alright for you to stay with Sully for a moment?"

"Sure," the boy grinned and looked expectantly up at his big friend.

"_I_ could take you home," Sully suggested to the boy. "How does that sound?"

Already on her way out of the small room, Michaela declined his offer. "I'd prefer Robert E. does it because I'd rather you stayed here. There's something we need to discuss."

"Fine with me," Sully shrugged dismissively. After all, he'd come to talk to her as well.

"Thank you," Michaela replied politely.

She was still on the phone when Robert E. arrived. Seeing Dr. Mike had visitors he poked his head into her office. "Still doing dinner in an hour?" he asked.

"Yes," Michaela assured him as she covered her phone with her palm and nodded.

"Okay, see you." The blacksmith withdrew and hurried to his son.

Fortunately, Lillian Smith had already been on her way back to the clinic because Dr. Quinn had promised she would, after closing her practice, take her to the place where Catherine was staying. This, however, the older woman thought, was even better. They would meet on neutral ground, and Catherine had nowhere to hide from their conversation. Fainting or something like that wouldn't help her either because the doctor would stay close.

On her way up Lillian met an African-American man who carried a small boy in his arms downstairs. Concentrating on the upcoming meeting she fleetingly noticed that the boy looked happy.

Michaela heard the ascending steps on the stairs and showed Catherine to the waiting area. "Sit down, please," she said, her tone indicating she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Catherine looked at Sully for an explanation, but he didn't have one and shrugged.

At this moment, Lillian entered the room. Sully didn't understand why Michaela didn't even turn around, let alone greet the woman, but kept her gaze steadily on Catherine. All color suddenly drained from his childhood friend's face, but, still baffled, he kept his impulse to rush towards her in check.

"Hello, Catherine," Lillian said quietly, waiting for the inevitable reaction to her sudden appearance. Upon hearing this greeting it came promptly.

"Lilly!" the younger woman whispered as she pressed her hand to her heart, "He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yes," Mrs. Smith affirmed, her voice cracking. "I buried him last week."

Seeing the slight shake of the older woman's hands, Michaela gently guided her to the chair next to Catherine. "We'll give you some privacy," she said. "Just call if you need me. I'll be in my office."

Both women were crying silently by now, and Michaela gestured with her head for Sully to follow her.

"Who's that?" he asked after she'd barely closed the door.

"Mrs. Smith, Catherine's mother-in-law," Michaela said matter-of-factly as she sat down behind her desk.

Still standing and confused because he'd been told this woman wouldn't care about Catherine, Sully wondered, "What does she want?"

"She wants to be with the last member of her family. And she wants to know her grandchild." Michaela's tone was even, but Sully still felt the sting of her words. Maybe all the mess they were in now could have been avoided if he'd insisted on seeing Mrs. Smith back in New York.

Frustrated, he let out a long sigh and went to the window, looking out with unseeing eyes. Michaela stayed silent; she had already told him what she needed to say. Now it was his turn, and he knew without thinking that he had two choices: either he should be completely honest or he shouldn't say anything at all. If he did the latter he would lose her for good, and that was not an option. Running his hand through his hair he turned around and put a chair before her desk so he was sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry," he began searching for the right words but still putting all his sincerity into them. "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you and then not listening to you." Now that he'd started it became easier to speak. Seeing he had her attention, although she refused to look at him, he continued, "You have to believe me that I've never wanted to hurt you. All I could see was a friend who had lost almost everything again and was in danger of losing the last thing she had of her own, her baby. I know how that feels. And I was the only one she could turn to." At this point he paused because he realized that wasn't true. Even though he hadn't known that the description Catherine had given of her mother-in-law was apparently wrong, Daniel would have helped, too. If she'd asked him. But Catherine didn't want their friend, she wanted him. Michaela had known it all along but had still been supportive. Because she'd trusted him.

"I'm sorry," he reiterated his words from the beginning, at a loss for what else to say. Words weren't enough to repair the damage he'd caused. Helplessly, he looked at Michaela. She could tell he meant what he said, but that didn't erase the way he'd acted over the course of the last week. How could she ever trust him again, assuming she would even want to try? So she didn't comment on his explanation but asked instead, "Why did you come here? Is something wrong with Catherine?"

Michaela's thinking that all his thoughts were only directed at his childhood friend gave him another pang, but she had also offered him a new opening. "I want you to stay at the homestead, and I found a way to take Catherine away from there," he revealed, the words almost stumbling over each other.

When he saw the vertical wrinkle between her eyebrows deepen, he quickly explained, "I talked to Hank, and it doesn't matter to him who rents his house. So I thought Catherine could live there. Actually, now that Mrs...?" At this point he looked at her questioningly and she added, "Smith."

"…Mrs. Smith is here," he continued, speaking even faster now so she would hear everything he wanted to tell her, "it's even easier. They can both stay at the house, and I can go back to the life I… _we_ had before."

Michaela was now staring at him, her disbelief clearly showing on her features. Did he really think they could just go back to business as usual? Reading her expression right, Sully assured, "I know I have a lot to make up to you. I'll do anything it takes."

He looked at her expectantly, but she sadly shook her head. "I don't know if I can do that, Sully. I don't know how."

The thuds of his racing heart sent the blood rushing through his vessels, and still he felt cold. He reached for her hands that lay in front of her on top of her desk as if they were his lifeline. "I don't want you to leave." His voice was breaking now. "I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you."

"Sully," Michaela breathed in response. She was more startled by the intensity of his gaze than by the words he'd never before said so clearly. And she remembered how he'd helped and encouraged her when she was still new in town, but even more so how good it had felt to be loved again. When he'd first confessed his feelings to her she had hesitated, too, but also realized that when given to you, you should take a second chance.

Looking at his hands that enveloped hers completely she allowed herself to see herself at his house again, with Wolf running in the yard and Hannah playing in her sand box. Maybe she could really get that back, and it dawned on her that if she didn't try she would never know.

"Please?" she heard him say and finally looked at him again.

Her nod was almost imperceptible but he still saw it. "Is that a yes?" he asked, smiling tentatively, not yet believing he would really get the chance to show her she was the only woman he wanted to be with.

"Yes," she confirmed quietly and almost shyly, her eyes brimming with tears now.

That was all he needed, and with two strides he was at her side and pulled her up from her chair into his arms. He held her in his embrace, savoring the feeling, and only when a knock at the door disturbed the silence did he release her from his arms.

But never from his life.

_I promise there will still be a proper epilogue before this story is complete. But I have to ask for your patience until I return home from the trip to my friend in Australia (I still can't believe I'm going there :D.). _

_And btw, if you ever need an excellent beta reader, I highly recommend Wendy._


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Michaela groaned with frustration when she turned in her bed and groped around on her nightstand to turn off the alarm on her cell and turn on the light. If this were about a patient she would already be half-dressed, but it wasn't. She had set her alarm for three in the morning because she needed to catch the first flight to Boston. If the shelter hadn't needed her last night, she would be sleeping soundly in her mother's house by now, but she'd had to change flights. Her mother hadn't been happy about that; her tone last night on the phone indicated that she'd put on her disapproving scowl.

Knowing there was no use in feeling sorry for herself, Michaela eventually put her feet on the wooden floor and threw back the quilt. Shivering in the cold room she donned her robe and hurried towards the bathroom. She couldn't afford to enjoy her shower because she had no idea how long it would take to get to the airport. To be on the safe side, she had added thirty minutes for the trip there. Although it had snowed only lightly when she left the shelter some hours ago, Charlotte had told her you could never be sure in Colorado Springs how even the finest layer of snow would affect the morning traffic.

As she rubbed herself dry and took care of her hair, Michaela couldn't help but wish again she could stay. Here they would have a White Christmas, but back in Boston it was gray and rainy. That wasn't all, of course. She would have loved to see Hannah's excitement when Santa made an appearance. Daniel had practiced the right sound for his "Ho, ho, ho!" so Sully's daughter wouldn't recognize him and would sing the song Michaela had taught her. It had been hard on both Michaela and the little girl to accept that they had to part for the holidays.

For Michaela it was Rebecca, her oldest and dearest sister, who had been able to reason with her. It would be their mother's first Christmas without their father, and Elizabeth needed the support of all her daughters. In a more subtle way, Michaela had explained to Hannah why she had to leave and as always the child had listened carefully. In the end it was Michaela's promise they would celebrate Christmas again when she returned that convinced the child, as well as Sully who told Hannah how sad he would be if he had to spend the holidays without his little girl.

However, bundled up and finally ready to leave Michaela looked around the living room for a last time to make sure everything was in its place. Satisfied with what she saw she gripped the handle of her suitcase with one hand and reached for the light switch with the other. Once she turned off the light it became pitch black in the room for all the shutters downstairs were closed. It took her a moment to open the front door, but when she took the first step an "Oh!" escaped her. Her foot was stuck in something cold and wet.

Quickly retreating inside she turned on the porch light, and her lower jaw dropped when she took in the sight of the yard. There must have been a blizzard while she was sleeping for now everything was hidden under at least forty inches of snow. Snowdrifts had made it worse in some spots, and she only recognized the soft mound as the roof of her car because she knew it was parked there.

This was hopeless; she would never be able to clear a way so she could make it to the main road. She couldn't even be sure the streets in town were passable.

She would miss her plane.

It was already Christmas Eve, and if she didn't fly today it didn't seem worthwhile to go to Boston at all since she'd intended to stay only till the day after Christmas. She knew from experience that more patients than usual sought the help of their doctor after the holidays, and that was why she wanted to be back by then.

Slowly, she closed the front door, pushing with her shoe the snow away that had crept inside. She had no choice but to stay where she was for now.

Still, she had to make an effort if only to soothe her conscience. Maybe all the flights were delayed anyway and she could still catch one later in the morning. Pulling out a chair she dropped the keys on the table and fished for her cell phone in the pocket of her coat. After she dialed the number of the airport she propped up her arm on the table and rested her brow against her palm. It took not even a minute for a recorded voice to inform her the Colorado Springs Airport was closed for the day.

So that was it. She wouldn't have to fly but could stay in town. With this thought other questions arose however. She wasn't exactly _in_ town, now was she? But how could she get there? She would need help, but it was far too early to call anyone. She would lie down for two more hours and then call Sully.

xxx

Hannah pushed the pieces of her pancake around on her plate, swinging her legs beneath the table. She was allowed to sit with the grown-ups and should have been beside herself with delight. Except that she wasn't.

Sully had watched her for a few minutes and finally couldn't restrain himself anymore.

"What's wrong, sweet girl?" he asked, looking puzzled. They had prepared everything to make his daughter happy, wanting to distract her from the fact that Michaela wasn't here.

Hanna looked up at him as she responded, "I feel funny."

While Loren instantly dismissed the remark, mumbling that he'd be glad when the holidays were finally over, Olive only smiled to herself, remembering her own excitement at Christmas time when she was still a child. Charlotte, however, sitting next to the little girl, felt her brow and worried she might detect a fever. That was the last that they needed with Dr. Mike out of town.

Sully, on the other hand, was still holding Hannah's gaze. "Funny how?" he wondered, hoping his daughter could elaborate.

To be honest, he'd found himself restless this morning as well which wasn't typical for him at all.

"Dr. Mike," was all the little girl replied and went back to staring at her plate.

Leaning back in his chair, Sully ran his hand through his hair. Since Michaela had forgiven him for his thoughtless behavior around Catherine, they had grown closer together. Not physically, but emotionally. Hannah was an important part of their relationship, and their special bond had grown even stronger.

"She didn't call last night," he suddenly burst out, an unsettling feeling of danger making his voice hoarse.

"The telephones don't work," Olive informed him. "They said it on the radio earlier. I think one of the transmitting towers broke down under the snow."

Cursing under his breath Sully got up and paced the kitchen. It had taken him almost half an hour to clear the thirty yards from Loren's backdoor to the barn where Wolf had been whining. It was a delusion to think he could just go out to the homestead and make sure Michaela wasn't there but safe in Boston. He wasn't even able to call Daniel who had connections that might provide them with a snowplow.

"Sit down and eat," Olive advised dryly, "there's nothing you can do right now."

Knowing she was right he returned to his chair. As he resumed his seat he caught the look that Hannah cast him, hidden from the others by her bangs. "I'll think of something," he promised, "but first we gotta empty our plates or Santa might have second thoughts about stopping by tonight."

His daughter eyed him carefully, checking if he were serious. When she saw he was - and she definitely wanted to talk to Santa - she put the first bite of pancake into her mouth.

xxx

Michaela had panicked for a few moments when she realized no signal was available and she wasn't able to call anyone. Sitting idly and waiting for things to happen wasn't her cup of tea though, and thus she first made sure she wouldn't freeze if the power vanished as well and the heat stopped working. It was only a few days ago that Sully had shown her how to start a fire. The wood he had stacked next to the fireplace was dry, and she hoped she was able to recall all of his advices because she had been distracted by his closeness when they kneeled next to each other on the floor before the hearth.

It took her three attempts until a fire was roaring, and next she searched the kitchen for something to eat. She had emptied the fridge in preparation for her trip, but she still had enough coffee and a package of cookies. Since she had no idea how long she would be stuck in the house she was aware that this wasn't much. She was used to eating little, but if she wanted to start clearing a path she would need nutrition to maintain her strength.

After checking her cellphone once more, which still showed she had no connection, Michaela carefully opened the front door. It had started to snow again and her spirits sank at the prospect of freeing herself. All her friends assumed she was with her family in Boston which meant no one had any reason to come and look for her.

Finally the sight of the barn gave her an idea. Sully had stored all kinds of things in there. If she was lucky she would find a pair of skis and could get to town with their help. Not that she knew how to use them, but she would face that problem when it arose.

Although she was no stranger to hard work, it was something completely different to stand at an operation table for hours on end compared to digging her way through the high snow. To make matters worse she only had a dustpan instead of a shovel, and after an hour she needed a break. Not only her muscles protested but her stomach demanded food, and so she gave in.

xxx

Sully and Daniel were childhood friends and they'd had their ups and downs over the years. Today, however, Sully was as grateful for this friendship as he'd never been before. It was mid-morning when Daniel appeared on a snowmobile, wanting to check whether the family was alright or needed anything.

It wasn't even ten minutes later that Sully was on his way to the homestead. Steering the snowmobile wasn't as easy as he'd thought it would be because the snow still lay undisturbed and he stirred up big clouds of it that obstructed his sight. However, the need to make sure Michaela wasn't caught in the house grew stronger by the minute, and he adjusted to the conditions without thinking.

The moment he turned around the last bend that allowed him to look towards the gate and the building behind it, his heart started to pound even faster than it had till now: smoke was rising from the chimney up to the sky. She was here.

Now he had only to figure out how to get to the house so he could take her with him to town. Opening the gate was out of the question; there were piles of snow before and behind it. Fortunately he hadn't built a fence around all his property because he'd thought the trees good enough a protection where they stood close to each other.

However, these trees would either be his solution now or prove their worth as a fence replacement.

xxx

The gurgling of her coffee maker drowned out any other noise, but since Michaela didn't expect to hear anything she didn't mind. She already sat at the kitchen table, warming her hands on her mug when she realized a strange sound came from outside. It swelled and abated – and it came closer.

"Sully," she breathed and then jumped up from her chair, putting down the cup so quickly the coffee spilled over.

"Sully?" She was still inside the house when she called his name, louder this time.

As she threw open the front door and stepped out onto the porch she saw a cloud of snow approaching from the left and heard the noise of an engine. Only when it stopped right next to the steps she had already cleared did she recognize Sully's frame, and her heart leapt with joy.

A few moments later Sully couldn't remember how he'd managed to get up the stairs and was only able to breathe again once he held Michaela in his arms.

"I'm here," he soothed, his voice breaking when he realized her shoulders shook because she was crying. "I'm here."

She sniffled and looked up at him, trying to smile through her tears of relief. "Thank you," she said with such earnestness that he got a faint idea of how scared she had been.

He cupped her face with one hand and wiped at the tears with the thumb of the other. He smiled his irresistible smile when he bent down and kissed her sweetly. "Wouldn't want you to miss the Christmas party," he said in a husky tone, gazing at her lovingly with eyes that held the blue of a cloudless summer sky, and as if mocking all the snow around them Michaela melted.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as if she feared he might vanish as suddenly and unexpectedly as he had appeared. "I love you so much," she whispered and Sully pulled her even closer in response.

"I'm not gonna let you out of my sight again, you know that, don't you?" he assured her, burying his nose in her hair.

Despite herself, Michaela chuckled and bent back so she could look at his face, and time stood still for a moment as they saw their future in each other's eyes: There would be a big family and laughter and work and misunderstandings and pain, but always love.

As their lips found each other of their own accord they sealed this promise with tenderness first and then with growing passion, until Michaela put her hands against Sully's chest. With her cheeks still hot she looked at him, sheepishly smiling, "We better get to town now or we'll never see the lights on Loren's Christmas tree."

With a soft growl of frustration and a chuckle Sully released her, only to put his arm around her waist when he led her inside the house that would become theirs. Soon. He was sure of that.


End file.
